Aphrodite Potter
by Pandichoux899
Summary: Imaginez si Harry devenait subitement une fille et que les Dursley devenaient gentils et protecteurs...Que cache vraiment le soit disant camp de la lumière ? Méfiez-vous des apparences !
1. Prologue

Voici ma première fic :

\- Les personnages appartient à J.K ROWLING

\- Le personnage Aphrodite m'appartient.

* * *

Prologue

Pétunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, et Dudley Dursley prirent leur petit déjeuner et réfléchirent à propos de Harry Potter, leurs neveux et cousin, un jeune homme qu'ils ont ignorés voire maltraité… _( c'est peu de le dire)_

Ils commencèrent à réfléchir sérieusement sur leur traitement envers Harry. Il ne méritait pas ce genre de traitement, il méritait une famille qui l'aimait, qui le comprenait et non une famille qui le surnomme de « monstre ».

Bien sûr, chaque année, ils étaient au courant ainsi que Marge de ce qu'avait fait Harry dans son école. Peu à peu, ils avaient peur de le perdre et de ne plus le voir. Finalement, leur jalousie, leur amertume et leur incompréhension se sont effacées au fur et à mesure que les années passaient et ils ont petit à petit commencé à l'apprécier.

La famille Dursley ainsi que Marge étaient dans le salon, en train de vaquer à leurs occupations : le père et le fils regardaient la télé, Marge s'occupait de son chien qui s'appellait Molaire et Pétunia s'occupait du repas de ce soir. _(Bref, une soirée normale d'une famille normale)._

Tout à coup une chouette de Poudlard amena un courrier de la part du Directeur. Pétunia comprit que Harry avait eu un problème, elle détacha nerveusement la lettre et se mit dans le canapé, ses mains tremblantes tenant la missive. Toute la famille la regarda ayant la même appréhension qu'elle.

Elle décida de l'ouvrir et la lut :

 **Madame et Monsieur Dursley,**

 **Je vous donne des nouvelles d'Harry pour vous prévenir qu'il y a eu un changement corporel sur lui.**

 **Cette année, pour sa sixième année, il a reçu un maléfice de plein fouet qui n' a pas de remède : même Severus Rogue ne pourra rien faire.**

 **Harry est devenue une fille contre son gré mais ceci ne le** **(la)** **dérange pas** **du tout.** **E** **n effet, il/elle s'est vite adapt** **ée** **à son corps.** **D** **ésormais , elle s'appelle Aphrodite car d'après ces camarades de Gryffondors et de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle est très belle.**

 **Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, j'espère que cet été tout se passera bien entre vous.**

 **Albus Dumbledore,**

 **Directeur de Poudlard.**

Il y eut un grand silence dans le salon. Chacun se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour accueillir Harry/Aphrodite. Ils avaient peur de sa réaction...mais ils avaient décidé de se comporter comme une famille normale avec leur neveu devenu leur nièce. Ils allaient essayé de se rattraper de tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient causé.

* * *

Je remercie beaucoup ma correctrice ^^ pour le travail qu'elle donne et pour son soutient. :) ^^


	2. Le départ

Chapitre 1 : Le départ

Aphrodite regarda sa nouvelle apparence et se demanda si , un jour, elle ferait tout correctement ou normalement.

Elle avait peur de sa réponse et souffla exaspérée face à son départ imminent : elle ne voulait pas partir de chez elle.

Oui elle se sentait toujours plus chez elle à Poudlard que chez les Dursley.

Au fond, elle espérait que ceux-ci n'allaient pas la déranger, mais bon depuis toujours, elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer… Cet été sera terrible. Cependant, elle ne savait pas que les Dursley avaient refait sa chambre à neuf pour Aphrodite et qu'ils avaient enlevé les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Ils avaient bien décidé de changer leur comportement envers elle,

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans ce miroir et s'en alla de la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller celle devant celle des Serpentards. Elle sourit et se mit à côté du mur pour attendre celui qu'elle était venu voir. Elle ferma les yeux et cinq minutes après, elle sentit quelqu'un l'emprisonner dans ses bras et qui en profita pour l'embrasser,

 _\- Alors ma lionne, que fais-tu ici ? d_ emanda malicieusement le serpentard en se décollant de sa bien-aimée.

 _\- » Je viens voir mon petit ami et qui plus est mon vampire adoré qui a fait de moi son calice. »_ Répondit « la lionne » en souriant et en se collant au vampire.

\- _« Aphrodite, je t'aime, peu importe si tu es Harry. C'est toi que j'aime, alors ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt, tu seras en sécurité_ _et tranquille_ _. Pour l'instant, sois patiente. »_ _d_ it-il dans un murmure afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

 _\- « On s'enverra des lettres ? » q_ uestionna Aphrodite incertaine.

\- « _Oui ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'écrirai tous les jours » r_ épondit Draco

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur et s'embrassèrent chastement pour ensuite repartir chacun de leur côté.

Elle partit en direction du train, seule, afin de penser et réfléchir. Elle se sentait triste et pas seulement.

Elle sentait qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup de changement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle rentra dans le train.

Elle finit par trouver un compartiment vide pour s'installer et attendre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ces derniers arrivèrent et trouvèrent leur petite sœur de cœur (qui était autrefois leur petit frère cœur), Ils étaient triste de ne pas pouvoir la protéger encore plus mais ils avaient décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure pour la rendre heureuse.

Oui, depuis leurs 11 ans, Hermione et Ron sont du côté obscure. En effet, le camp de la lumière n'est pas celui auquel croyait Ron et sa famille. Ils font parties des favoris avec les Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson et les Lestranges.

Oui, tous veulent le bonheur d'Aphrodite.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et sourirent ensemble. Ils et se postèrent chacun de chaque côté d'Aphrodite qui laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et s'endormit profondément sans faire de cauchemar.

Draco,Théodore dit Théo, Blaise et Pansy ouvrirent le compartiment pour commencer une fausse dispute mais ils se ravisèrent au dernier moment en voyant leur protégée en train de dormir. Draco s'avança et l'embrassa doucement et amoureusement puis les Serpentards s'en allèrent tranquillement sans faire de bruit.

Pendant tout le trajet, Aphrodite dormit comme une masse. Elle en avait grand besoin tellement la vie à Poudlard était fatigante pour elle.

Hermione commença à la réveiller :

\- _Aphi, réveille-toi, on va bientôt arriver à la gare,_ Dit Hermione en essayant de réveiller Aphrodite

 _\- Deux minutes…._ répondit une voix endormie.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla et vit qu'effectivement, ils étaient arrivés. Ils prirent leurs valises, et descendirent du train.

Ils traversèrent la sorte de colonne de pierre pour rejoindre la gare de Londres et retrouver la famille Dursley au complet en train de l'attendre.


	3. Changement à Privet Drive

**Chapitre 2 : Changement à Privet Drive**

En voyant Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley à l'attendre sur le quai de la gare, elle décida de les rejoindre rapidement pour éviter une colère de la part de son oncle.

Elle avança jusqu'à leur hauteur et partit mettre ces valises dans le coffre sans prendre le temps de discuter avec eux.

Après tout, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur dire bonjour et de demander de leur nouvelle.

Sa malle étant lourde pour elle, cela commença à lui faire mal au bras. Soudain, elle vit dans son champ de vision des bras qui prenaient sa malle pour la mettre dans le coffre. Elle regarda derrière elle et elle vit, à sa grande surprise, que c'était Vernon qui l'avait aidé.

\- « Merci Oncle Vernon » dit-elle, très étonnée par son geste

\- « Ce n'est rien. Après tout, c'est normal de pouvoir t'aider » répondit-il et il sourit face à l'air perplexe de sa nièce. « Oui tout va changer à partir de maintenant. »

Elle se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus. Elle rentra dans la voiture, son cousin se mit à côté d'elle tandis que Pétunia se mettait sur le siège passager et que Vernon prenait le volant. Pendant tout le trajet, personne ne parla de peur de briser une atmosphère calme et apaisante.

Pendant le trajet, Aphrodite dormit contre la vitre, fatiguée de son année.

En se réveillant, elle se trouva dans une chambre de couleur grise avec un mur rose pâle. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs pour lui permettre de mettre des photos dessus. Ensuite, elle vit en face de son lit un bureau qui lui permettra de travailler correctement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait dans une telle chambre. Que se passait-t-il ? Elle vit ses affaires posées par terre à côté de son bureau et elle décida donc de descendre pour en avoir le cœur net.

En descendant, elle trouva sa tante dans la cuisine et prit son courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler.

\- « Tante Pétunia, puis je te parler s'il te plaît ? »questionna Aphrodite légèrement apeurée.

\- « Oui bien sûr, viens t'asseoir », répondit sa tante en lui servant du jus d'orange et elle attendit que sa nièce parle.

\- Je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de chambre pour moi. Normalement je suis dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley et non dans celle-ci. Si cela pose problème que je sois ici, je peux demander à mes amis de m'héberger. J'ai pas envie de gâcher vos vacances en vous obligeant de vous occuper de moi. » dit-elle de but en blanc et mortellement sérieuse. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Pourquoi seraient-ils tous gentils envers elle ? Elle voulait donc être directe pour ne pas être trop déçue.

\- « Aphrodite, par où commencer ? Dumbledore nous a toujours donné de tes nouvelles. Chaque année, on avait peur de te perdre, on ne voulait pas que tu y retournes. Agacés de voir que tu les préférais à nous, nous sommes devenus de plus en plus odieux envers toi ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses. Cependant, cette année on a compris que tu avais besoin de nous, de chaleur, d'amour, alors notre peur, notre jalousie et notre incompréhension se sont arrêtées. On a accepté le fait que tu sois une personne différente mais pas tant que cela. Tu es une humaine et les humains ont besoin d'amour. On te demande juste du temps pour nous pardonner. Je veux me rattraper en mémoire ma défunte sœur, nous t'aimons plus que tout maintenant. confessa-t-elle tout doucement pour éviter de faire fuir sa nièce

\- « Je ne sais plus quoi penser mais je suis heureuse de voir que vous m'avez acceptée. On commencera doucement pour apprendre à se connaître mais je vous remercie à tous de vouloir bien m'accueillir dans votre famille, vraiment, merci beaucoup. J'attendais d'avoir une famille exécrable comme les autres années mais vous m'avez démontré que vous commenciez à changer et rien que pour ça, je vous pardonne. » dit-elle en souriant et heureuse de voir que la famille Dursley essayait de la connaître et de la comprendre. Elle espérait passer de bonnes vacances cet été.

Aphrodite sourit et décida d'aider sa tante pour le repas du soir. Elle remonta ensuite dans sa chambre pour la mettre à son goût : elle mit les photos d'elle et de Draco sur les murs avec celles de ses parents, de Sirius, de ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que d'Hagrid. Oui, sa chambre sera son univers à elle seule. Elle sourit en voyant le résultat. Peut-être que ces vacances allaient bien se passer finalement.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa famille et prit l'apéro. Une complicité commençait à naitre entre elle et sa famille sans qu'ils s'en rendent encore compte,

Elle prit son verre et bu le contenu. _(Bon rien d'alarmant, vu qu'elle a du coca dans son verre, elle n'est pas encore alcoolique)_

A table le repas fût servit, il y avait en entrée une salade composée, en plat principal un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terres et en désert un délicieux fraisier. Oui, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Une fois le repas fini, ils étaient tous dans le salon pour regarder la télé et la jeune fille s'endormi sur les genoux de son cousin.

\- Draco… dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Pétunia sourit en entendant le nom d'un garçon :

\- « Je crois que Aphrodite a une personne dans sa vie maintenant » constata Pétunia.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et sourirent en se disant qu'ils allaient prendre la relève dans ce monde sans magie pour rendre plus à l'aise leur nièce.

Loin de s'occuper des pensées de ces parent, Dudley se leva et prit sa cousine dans sa bras comme une princesse et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la mit dans son lit et repartit dans sa propre chambre tout en souriant et en se disant que oui, il n'allait pas passer cette chance d'avoir une cousine et surtout de la protéger dans le monde moldu.

Le lendemain matin, Aphrodite se réveilla et remarqua qu'elle était dans son lit toute habillée. Comprenant qu'on l'y avait déposé la veille, elle sourit et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche chaude, Elle s'habilla dans des vêtements décontractés, c'est à dire un une robe d'été à fleur qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et se fit un chignon.

Elle descendit dans le salon et vit que tout le monde était déjà attablé. Elle sourit et elle se dit qu'elle ne regrettait pas les changements survenus au Privet Drive.

Elle repartit dans sa chambre et écrivit une lettre à son amour et ses amis

 **Mon vampire d'amour**

 **Ton retour s'est-il bien passé ? Pour moi, tout se passe bien voire très bien ma famille me fait confiance et m'ont intégrée avec eux _._** _(Mieux vaut tard que jamais)_

 **Oui, je sais, c'est surprenant** _(c'est un miracle oui)_ **mais ils ont terriblement changé, Dudley a maigri et ses parents vont bien. J'ai une nouvelle chambre et mes affaires magiques ne sont scellées comme les années précédentes.**

 **A part tout cela, tout se passe bien, à part que j'ai horreur de la guerre, je sais que c'est ridicule mais j'ai pas envie de me battre….**

 **Tu me manque affreusement quand viendras-tu ici ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les moldus mais j'ai envie de te voir, tu me manques tant…**

 **J'attends ta réponse avec impatience**

 **Avec tout mon amour**

 **Aphi.**

 **Ron, Hermione**

 **Comment vous allez ? A peine arrivée que vous me manquez ainsi que vos blagues, vos sourires.**

 **Les Dursley ont changé de comportement avec moi : ils sont gentils, oui je sais c'est étonnant mais ils sont sincères avec moi.**

 **Quand à vous deux, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, je sors avec quelqu'un ou plutôt je suis le calice d'un vampire … Ce vampire n'est d'autre que Draco Malefoy.**

 **Oui Ron, celui que t'appelle la fouine n'est d'autre que mon petit ami**

 **Et toi Hermione, j'imagine que tu avais un doute mais je voulais vous le dire car garder secret notre relation me fait du mal, je vous considère comme mon grand frère et ma grande sœur.**

 **Je dois vous laisser, je vais commencer à travailler mes devoirs**

 **Bisous à tous les deux,**

 **Aphi**

Elle les mit dans deux enveloppes différentes et les accrocha à la patte de sa chouette en lui disant :

\- »Emmène ceci aux concernés c'est à dire à Hermione et Draco » dit Aphrodite à Hedwige.

Elle regarda sa chouette s'envoler et se mit au travail en laissant la fenêtre ouverte pour avoir de l'air.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et elle sursauta en voyant Dudley à côté d'elle :

\- « Oui, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? « » questionna-t-elle surprise qu'il soit ici dans sa chambre.

\- « Oui, je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais » demanda-t-il

\- « Je travaille pour la rentrée, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera, et toi que fais-tu ? »Demanda-elle

\- « Je vais sortir avec mes amis dans pas longtemps. Ils ne s'en prendront plus à toi »dit-il d'un ton protecteur et repartit en lui adressant un sourire et alla rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient dehors.

Elle se dit que finalement les changements sont véritablement spectaculaires et magnifiques.


	4. Réunion des fidèles

Chapitre 3 : Réunion des fidèles

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde magique et plus particulièrement dans le manoir de Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort se tenait une réunion de ses fidèles avec parmi eux Ron et Hermione pour un plan d'attaque.

Tout à coup une chouette blanche fit son apparition et atterrit devant Ron et Hermione qui détachèrent la lettre quil leur était adressée , puis elle alla devant Draco qui prit la sienne. Elle resta ensuite sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

 _\- Dis moi_ _ma_ _belle, attend-t-elle une réponse tout de suite_? Demanda-t-il

Comme pour lui répondre, elle resta sur son épaule et tapota affectueusement sa joue de son bec,

 _\- « J'ai compris, elle attend une réponse._ _V_ _a te reposer et je t_ _e donnerai_ _ma réponse_ _dès que possible_ _. »_ dit-il en souriant mais un petit peu inquiet en voyant la lettre qu'il a reçu . Il se demandait comment ça se passait chez son amour de calice.

Une panique lui prit soudain et, sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvrit la lettre devant tout le monde et sourit.

Quand à Ron et Hermione, eux aussi, avaient peur pour leur petite protégée et ouvrirent la lettre avec une certaine crainte. En la lisant ils se sourirent et soufflèrent un bon coup en voyant que tout avait changé de son côté. Ils étaient heureux et soulagés.

Ron dit :

- _«_ _Draco, elle n'_ _é_ _t_ _ait_ _pas au courant que nous_ _étions au courant de_ _votre relation ?_ _»_

 _\- Non, Ron, elle en sa_ _vait_ _rien, et d_ _e_ _votre côté ?_ répondit-il inquiet de savoir si sa cher et tendre était au courant de tout.

 _\- « Non, elle ne sait rien non plus. Mais le vieux fou lui tourne autour, mais nous ne la lâcherons pas, comme on l'avait dit._

 _-_ _J'ai peur de sa réaction qu'elle soit déçue de voir à quelle point le directeur n'est_ _pas_ _celui qu'elle croyait._ _E_ _lle le considère comme son grand-père, son mentor... mais quand elle apprendra la vérité ? que se passera t il ? Que dira t-elle ? HEIN ?_ _ç_ _a fait pratiquement six ans qu'on essaye de l'aider, qu'on est la pour elle, mais quand tout_ _cela_ _va cesser ? Elle en a marre de cette fichu guerre !_ » coupa Hermione au bord des larmes et qui se faisait réconforter par Ron qui l'avait prise dans son bras en lui murmurant des mots doux à son oreille.

Quand aux autres et notamment le Seigneur des ténèbres, ils ne disaient rien mais écoutaient ce qui se disait entre les jeunes et comprirent tout de suite qu'ils parlaient d'Aphrodite. _( wouah quelle intelligence)_

Les jeunes se regardèrent et redevinrent sérieux. Tous les adultes savaient qu'ils fallait pas jouer avec eux, ils étaient dangereux.

Quelques minutes plus tard la réunion reprit avec plus de vigueur. Pour le moment, la prochaine attaque était plus urgente et les jeunes eurent tout les trois une pensée pour leur protégée avant de replonger dans la réunion.

Deux heures plus tard la réunion se terminait non sans des protestations mais une autre étaient prévu, une où Aphrodite serait le centre de la discussion.

 _\- « Alors,_ _reprenons_ _sur les propos de Miss Granger._ _J_ _e sais de sources_ _sûres_ _que tout va bien pour Aphrodite._ _M_ _ais avez vous mis en place une stratégie pour ne pas_ _l_ _a laisser avec le vieux barbu ? »_ _d_ emanda Tom avec un air terriblement terrifiant et maléfique tandis que ces yeux restaient complétement neutres. Dans ces cas la, fallait pas l'énerver et tous le savaient.

 _\- «_ _Oui, nous avons déjà mis en place une sorte de stratégie : nous les Serpentard, on suit le trio d'or n'importe où pour ensuite déclencher des disputes_ _ce_ _qui permet à Hermione et à Ron de ne pas être démasqué._ _B_ _ien s_ _û_ _r, quand elle est convoqué_ _e_ _je suis dans le bureau dans l'ombre permettant d'écouter ce qui se dit mais aussi de la protéger de la_ _l_ _egilimens_ _ie_ _en mettant des protections sur elle_ _que j'ai appris grâce au professeur Rogue_ _. »_ répondit Draco sur un ton doux mais dangereux pour tous. Bien sûr, tous savaient qu'il voulait la mort du vieux fou pour avoir oser toucher sa cher et tendre. Après tout c'est un Malefoy et un Malefoy protège toujours les siens.

 _\- «_ _Continuez comme ça_ _!_ _M_ _ais faite_ _s_ _attention, le vieux fou commence à avoir des doutes sur votre sincérité._ _I_ _l n'hésitera pas à essayer la manipuler_ _de plus en plus_ _, à lui mentir, voire_ _à lui faire douter de vous_ _, en lui disant que vous êtes avec elle pour son argent ou_ _quelque chose_ _comme_ _ç_ _a. »_ constata Tom ou l'inquiétude commençait à pointer au bout de son nez.

 _\- «_ _Tom, autour de la maison des Durlseys, nous avons mis des protection de magie noire, empêchant tout intrus de l'ordre du poulet grillé d'y rentrer._ _No_ _us avons mi_ _s_ _nos noms pour la surveiller de près, elle n'en saura rien._ _N_ _e t'inquiète pas !_ _Q_ _uan_ _t_ _au Directeur, on lui réserve une surprise de taille ! «_ _s_ 'exprima Narcissa Malefoy.

 _\- «_ _Parfait, maintenant,_ _il va falloir qu'elle apprenne la vérité mais en douceur pour qu'elle nous écoute et nous rejoigne sinon elle risque de très mal réagir._ _A_ _vez vous une idée si elle veut continuer_ _voire participer à_ _la guerre ?_ questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres

 _-_ _La connaissant, elle voudra sûrement aider mais pas en étant sur le front._ _E_ _lle_ _a_ _des talents_ _dans_ _tout ce qui_ _touche_ _est le domaine médicomagie, que se soit au niveau potion_ _ou de l_ _a pratique._ _E_ _lle_ _est vraiment très douée._ _G_ _râce à son pouvoir de calice, elle_ _a également_ _découvert qu'elle pouvait parler toutes les langues des animaux en plus de_ _s_ _es talents en médicomagie._ Dit Hermione d'un ton admiratif.

 _-_ _«_ _Hermione_ _a_ _tout à fait raison_ _!_ _E_ _lle nous_ _rejoindra_ _vu que ces deux meilleurs_ _amis_ _sont avec nous, elle n'hésitera pas une seule seconde._ _P_ _ar contre, il faudra que je la blesse pour ne pas q_ _ue les autres_ _remarque_ _nt_ _que nous sommes ensemble pour éviter qu_ _e Dumbledore m'_ _utilise pour_ _l_ _'avoir,_ _en me menaçant par_

 _exemple.. »_ _d_ it tout simplement Draco avec un regard perçant qui s'assombrit brutalement .

 _-_ _Ce n'est pas une chose facile de la préserv_ _er._ _C_ _roy_ _ez_ _moi, elle est vraiment fragile_ _à cause_ _de la guerre. Tom._ _Q_ _uand on_ _l_ _a ramènera ici, elle n'_ _assistera_ _pas aux réunion_ _s_ _ni aux_ _séances de_ _tortures que nous infligeons à nos prisonniers pour éviter de la bousculer._ _J_ _e n'ai pas envie de voir ses yeux se remplir de larme_ _s_ _, elle_ _a déjà_ _trop souffert._ pensa Ron à voix haute.

Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux ne fit un commentaire sur ce que venait de dire Ron. Qui aurait cru que ce garçon était en réalité un parfait Serpentard ?

Draco se leva et se posta près de la fenêtre, il était beau à ce moment la. Mais être loin de son aimée le faisait souffrir. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire : bientôt, le bonheur sera à portée de main.

Ils complotèrent jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit pour renforcer chaque barrière autour d'Aphrodite sans qu'elle le sache. Bientôt elle sera avec eux tous, souriante et aimante.

Draco monta dans sa chambre à la fin de la réunion et s'installa dans son bureau pour écrire à sa cher et tendre.

 **Ma calice adoré,**

 **Je suis ravie pour toi et ta famille. Malgré tout tu m'inquiètes.**

 **Mais je serais là sans que tu t'en aperçoives, dans ton ombre comme à chaque fois.**

 **Je serai là quand tu sombreras pour remettre la lumière dans ton cœur.**

 **Je te bercerai de ma voix douce pour t'endormir,**

 **Mes bras t'enlaceront pour te faire sentir en sécurité,**

 **Je sais que tu as peur mais je serais la quand tu te diras que tu es seule.**

 **N'oublie jamais que je t'aime.**

 **N'ai pas honte de pleurer, je serais la pour sécher tes larmes.**

 **Mon cœur qui ne bat plus, je le sens faire boum rien qu'en te regardant.**

 **Je t'aime mon chaton**

 **Ton vampire adoré**

 **Notre petite sœur adoré,**

 **Tout va bien pour nous deux, tu nous manques aussi ainsi que ton sourire, ta bienveillance.**

 **Nous sommes ravis de voire que tu t'entends mieux avec ta famille**

 **Nous, on est la à regarder l'horizon, on se demande plein de chose que nous te dirons plus tard.**

 **Quand à ta relation avec la fouine, nous t'en voulons pas . Si tu es heureuse avec lui alors c'est l'essentiel. Pour apprendre à le connaître, on va commencer par l'appeler par son prénom.**

 **Oui, Hermione s'en doutait que vous alliez finir ensemble.**

 **Nous t'aimons petite sœur**

 **Hermione et Ron.**

Après les différentes lettres écrites, Draco appella la chouette de sa bien aimée pour lui donner leurs lettres. La chouette s'en alla ensuite au loin rejoindre sa maîtresse qu'elle aimait tant.

Le trio d'ombre s'en alla dans le salon. Comme d'habitude, ils se demandèrent qui allaient engager la conversation pour cette réunion top secrète.

Oui, tout les trois préparaient tout les plans d'attaque pour la guerre, déterminaient qui faisaient quoi en particulier au sein du château pour éviter d'être piéger.

Les deux garçons se regardaient depuis un moment et regardèrent ensuite Hermione. Tout était dit dans leurs yeux, ils n'allaient pas lâcher pas maintenant.

Les trois compères regardèrent la place vide à côté de Draco, puis celui ci se leva et frappa dans un mur pour évacuer sa frustration et se rassit comme si de rien n'était, pas l'ombre d'une blessure. Les deux autres ne disaient rien ayant l'habitude de voir leur ami dans cet état.

Ron, quand à lui se plongea dans ces pensées et sourit en se disant que Aphrodite avait bien choisi son compagnon.

 _\- « Ron, tu compte_ _s_ _lui dire pour ton héritage ? »_ questionna Draco

 _\- «_ _Oui, j'_ _ai bien l'intention de lui dire_ _que je suis aussi un vampire et que Hermione est ma calice._ _Je m_ _e demande comment tu fai_ _s_ _pour être_ _aussi_ _calme sans elle à tes côté »_ _d_ emanda Ron.

 _-_ _«_ _La patience_ _A_ _toujours été mon fort, et puis j'irai la voir en essayant de ne pas me faire prendre. »_ Répondit tout simplement le vampire.

Personne ne dit rien, tout avait été dit encore une fois, Ron repartit chez lui au terrier pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ainsi qu'Hermione.

Draco partit dehors pour respirer l'air frais et il se dit que demain il irai voir son amour.


	5. Fin de journée et soirée

Chapitre 4 : Fin de journée et soirée

Pendant ce temps, loin de se préoccuper des pensées de ses amis et de son amoureux, Aphrodite terminait son devoir de potion qui était à faire pour la rentrée. Elle était fatiguée mais elle n'en montra rien. Au contraire, elle souriait face à tout ce changement, heureuse de pouvoir vivre enfin dans une famille qui l'aimait.

Elle ferma son livre de potion et descendit pour aider sa tante et son oncle. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant son oncle aider sa tante et sourit face à cette scène.

 _\- Mon oncle, ma tante, je peux faire quelque chose ? Je viens de finir une partie de mes devoirs._ interrogea-t-elle avec une lueur de malice et l'envie de faire quelque chose pour eux par amour pour eux.

Les deux personnes interpellées se retournèrent vers leur nièce qu'ils avaient appris à aimer et sourirent.

 _\- Non, pas vraiment, et toi as tu l'intention de faire quelque chose_ _aujourd'hui_ _?_ demanda sa tante avec amusement.

 _-_ _Hum..oui au faite je voulais savoir si mes deux meilleurs amis et mon petit ami_ _pouvaient v_ _enir ici ? On irait se balader dans le centre_ _commercial_ _..._ _q_ uestionna t-elle sa tante et son oncle en les regardant avec espoir tant ses amis lui manquaient. Elle espérait que ces amis accepteraient Draco.

 _\- Pourquoi pas,_ _ç_ _a nous dérange pas plus que_ _ç_ _a, tu as de quoi faire les achats ?_ demanda avec curiosité son oncle d'un air protecteur.

 _\- Oui, notre banque a des relations avec la votre donc il n'y a pas de problème._ Redemanda t-elle tout en les fixant avec impatience.

 _-_ _Pourquoi devrions nous t'interdir_ _e_ _de sortir ma chérie_ _s_ _i tu en as envie ?_ _I_ _l n'y a pas de soucis pour nous, il suffit juste s'ils so_ _ient_ _d'accord._ _P_ _ourrons-nous voir leurs parents le soir pour apprendre à les connaître ?_ _d_ emanda pétunia pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les familles de sa nièce.

 _-_ _Cela dépendra d'eux mais je ne pense pas que_ _cela_ _les dérangerai_ _en_ _t, je leur enverrai un message pour_ _décider d'_ _une date_ s'exprima t elle heureuse de revoir ses amies et son amour.

Elle sourit bêtement : pour une fois qu'elle pourrait être une adolescente normale sans avoir à craindre la guerre . Soudain, une peur terrible s'empara d'elle : la guerre, une chose horrible dont elle ne veut pas parler. En réalité, elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec la guerre.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre tranquillement et s'allongea dans son lit pour se reposer et profiter du calme apaisant de la maison. Soudain, une chouette blanche bien connue, arriva en vitesse dans sa chambre et se posa sur elle. Elle vit les deux lettres qui lui étaient adressées. Elle les détacha puis ouvrit celle de son amour et elle sourit : tout allait bien du côté de son amour. Ensuite, elle ouvrit celle de ses amis et elle se demanda dans combien de temps ses deux amies allaient se mettre ensemble.

Elle se saisit d'une plume et de trois parchemins pour pouvoir leur répondre:

 **Mon vampire d'amour,**

 **Je suis heureuse que tout se passe bien pour toi, que tu sois détendu. Par contre, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout se passera bien et si jamais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je te tiendrais au courant.**

 **J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi : ma tante et mon oncle acceptent qu'on se voit avec Ron et Hermione pour une journée ensemble et tes parents sont gentiment invités le soir pour faire plus ample connaissance avec vous.**

 **Seras-tu disponible le Vendredi 5 Juillet à 9h00 ? Et tes parents pour 19h30 ?**

 **Ce serait formidable que tu puisses venir avec tes parents, il y aura aussi ceux de Ron et d'Hermione.**

 **Je t'aime,**

 **Aphi.**

 **Ron,**

 **Je suis contente que tout aille bien pour toi. Nos lettres deviendront vite niaises à cause de nos « tu me manque » mais on s'en fiche n'est ce pas ?**

 **J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi, ma tante et mon oncle acceptent qu'on se voit avec Draco et Hermione pour une journée ensemble et tes parents sont gentiments invités le soir pour faire plus ample connaissance avec vous.**

 **Seras-tu disponible le Vendredi 5 Juillet à 9h00 ? Et tes parents à 19h30 ?**

 **Ce serait formidable que tu puisses venir avec tes parents, il y aura aussi ceux de Draco et d'Hermione.**

 **Ta petite sœur,**

 **Aphi.**

 **Hermione,**

 **Toi aussi tu me manque tout comme Draco et Ron après tout nous sommes une famille de cœur ensemble non ?**

 **J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi, ma tante et mon oncle acceptent qu'on se voit avec Ron et Draco pour une journée ensemble et tes parents sont gentiments invités le soir même pour faire plus ample connaissance avec vous.**

 **Seras-tu disponible le Vendredi 5 Juillet à 9h00 ? Et tes parents pour 19h30 ?**

 **Ce serait formidable que vous pourriez venir, il y aura aussi les parents de Ron et de Draco.**

 **Ta petite sœur,**

 **Aphi.**

Ayant finit les lettres adressées à ceux qu'elle aimaient, elle les attacha à la patte de sa chouette et celle-ci s'envola comprenant sa mission.

Quand la jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre, elle vit une constellation briller encore plus que les autres : la constellation du chien….

 _\- «_ _Sirius, tu me manque_ _s_ _tant »_ souffla-t-elle tristement en ayant le coeur serré puis elle se reprit en voyant l'heure.

Elle descendit pour arriver dans le salon et vit sa tante en tenue de soirée

\- « Tante pétunia, nous sortons se soir ? » demanda t elle

 _\- « Oui, il y a les amies de Dudley et leurs parents qui vi_ _ennent_ _manger_ _ce soir_ _avec nous_ _au restaurant gastronomi_ _que._ _I_ _l_ _s_ _nous rejoindront la bas._ _N_ _e t'inquiète pas en ce qui concerne_ _ton petit changement,_ _ils ont l'air_ _d'avoir_ _oublier que tu étais un garçon._ _A_ _pparemment, ils on_ _t_ _eu l_ _eur_ _mémoire_ _modifiée…_ _ce qui_ _nous arrange_ _quand même, n'est ce pas ?_ » demanda sa tante,le sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Exactement, ça m'évitera d'inventer toute une histoire. Bon, ben, je vais aller me préparer. Je peux utiliser la douche ? q_ uestionna Aphrodite

 _\- « Oui, va te préparer, comme ça Dudley ira juste après toi. » r_ épondit sa Tante avec entrain et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu oublier sa propre nièce et la négliger ainsi.

Dudley ? Il est déjà de retour ?

Sans se poser plus de question, elle remonta les marches, alla dans sa chambre, prit une robe de soirée magnifique bleu marine avec de la dentelle bleu par dessus le tissus en soie qui formait des roses, les manches ne sont qu'en dentelle. Il s'agissait d'une robe assez rare car c'était de la dentelle faite à partir de toile d'araignées (oui je sais je suis sadique mais fallait bien la rendre exceptionnelle cette robe? et puis elle vient du monde magique donc aucun problème?) . Elle prit ensuite des chaussures à talon haut.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, prit son shampoing et frotta ses cheveux qui allaient jusqu'en bas de ses genoux. Elle passa environ une trentaine de minutes à les laver, puis elle prit son gel douche qui sentait la framboise et se lava le corps.

Après sa douche, elle alla s'habiller avec les habits qu'elle avait soigneusement choisi et elle remercia Draco de lui avoir offert ses vêtements.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir qu'il lui faisait face et prit une brosse à cheveux pour coiffer ses cheveux, elle décida de laisser faire son imagination et finit par se faire une tresse brésilienne et sourit : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait belle.

Elle se maquilla légèrement, se mit un rouge à lèvre (merci le monde magique ) et une fois prête, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour la laisser à son cousin .

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, prit un gilet noir en dentelle (oui elle a que de la dentelle mais c'est mon tissu préférée) tout aussi chic que sa robe, elle mit ses chaussures et prit son sac à main et descendit.

Elle vit que son oncle, sa tante étaient prêts, il ne manquait plus que Dudley

Elle vit alors Dudley et sourit en le voyant classe car c'est vrai il avait vraiment maigri et était devenu musclé et beau. Il devait sûrement faire tomber toutes les filles à cause de son charme et de son sourire ravageur. Tous sortirent de la maison et prirent place dans la voiture de Vernon.

Aphrodite regarda à travers a fenêtre et se tourna vers son cousin :

 _\- «_ _Dudley, comment vas tu depuis le_ _début_ _de l'été ? »_ «demanda-t-elle avec curiosité et insistance

 _-_ _«_ _Oh, tout va bien j'ai commencer un régime comme tu peux le constater._ _J_ _e prend soin de moi et toi tout va bien ? »_ répondit-t-il en toute honnêteté et tout aussi curieux.

 _\- «_ _Si tu veux parler du fait que je s_ _oi_ _s devenu une fille, tout se passe bien de se côté ._ _M_ _a meilleure amie m'a conseill_ _ée_ _et aid_ _ée_ _tout comme mon meilleur a_ _mi_ _ainsi que mon petit ami »_ expliqua-t-elle brièvement

Tout en parlant, elle se demandait comme tout ceci allait se passer. Elle avait peur de revoir ses tortionnaires et leurs parents même si elle savait qu'ils allaient t rien lui faire mais la peur la gagna petit à petit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieuer pour essayer de reprendre son calme mais elle avait du mal, beaucoup de mal.

La panique était là et elle commença à se frotter les mains, à les tortiller, pour s'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait : et si tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge ? Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve qu'elle vivait, que s'était juste son imagination qui voulait ça, puis le doute s'installa et elle dit tout bas :

 _\- « Tout n'est qu'un rêve, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. »_

 _\- « Non ça ne l'est pas, ce n'est pas un rêve Aphi, tu es bien avec nous. C'est vrai que tout va très vite pour toi et que tu as du mal à assimiler ce qui vient t'arriver et notre changement de comportement envers toi._

 _On sait parfaitement que tu n'y crois pas, mais c'est la stricte vérité : nous t'aimons. Comme je te l'ai dit, notre peur, notre jalousie, notre incompréhension ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Tu ne va pas te réveiller sous nos cris parce que depuis que tu nous as aidés avec ces trucs, nous avons pris conscience à quel point, tu est une enfant de coeur, tu aurais pu laisser Dudley seul face à ces horribles choses mais tu l'as défendu en utilisant ta magie malgré les risques. C'est à ce moment précis que nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous devions plus te traiter comme nous l'avions fait. Nous t'avons négligée et maintenant nous commençons à prendre conscience que nous t'aimons. Ce n'est pas un rêve. » d_ it Vernon tout en la regardant par le rétroviseur.

Il avait deviné les pensées de sa nièce. Il savait qu'il devait la rassurer un maximum. Lui et sa faille avaient changé. Mais même si tout ce changement allait trop vite pour Aphi, pour eux tout était possible. Il faudrait beaucoup avant qu'elle ne se confie à eux et leur fasse confiance mais cela viendra petit à petit, il fallait lui laisser du temps pour s'y habituer.

Il regarda ensuite la route pour éviter un accident, ce serait bête d'en avoir maintenant n'est ce pas ?

Quand à Pétunia, elle voulait changer le passé, se rattraper, mais elle ne pouvait pas car il fallait avancer vers l'avant. Oui, comme on le dit si bien, le mal était fait, il n'en tenait qu'a eux de changer leur comportement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa nièce inquiète de la voir disparaître à nouveau, elle avait peur de la perdre comme elle avait perdu sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas que sa nièce retourne vers cette école de malheur mais elle n'avait pas le choix , c'était les règles et il fallait les respecter.

Elle souffla un bon coup et regarda la route tout en ayant peur.

Dudley, lui fixait les mains de sa cousine et se jura mentalement que ses amis ne toucheraient plus Aphrodite. C'était sa cousine, celle qui l'avait aider contre les détraqueurs. Il savait qu'elle avait était jugée pour cet acte. Sans elle, il serait sûrement mort ou à l'hôpital, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait montrer son côté gentil envers elle pour quand elle rentrera ici, qu'elle se sente bien et qu'elle puisse se reposer en toute tranquillité pour oublier un peu son monde ou l'enfer règne. Oui, il voulait le meilleure pour elle, ici, dans son monde à lui et pour commencer à prouver ses dires, il plaça une de ses main sur l'une de sa cousine et la serra un peu pour tenter un peu de la réconforter.

Aphrodite eu un léger sursaut et regarda sa main et vit celle de Dudley la lui tenir et elle la serra encore plus fort de peur qu'elle s'en aille. Une chaleur indescriptible vint troubler ces sentiments et comprit ainsi qu'il voulait lui démontrer sa protection envers elle. Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue. D'un coup elle se sentit bête de douter de sa famille, mais c'était normale non ?

Du jour au lendemain, sa famille avait changé de comportement envers elle, l'accueillait sans cris, sans lui donner d'ordre et avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

Puis le discours de sa tante dans la cuisine lui fit comprendre pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière. Et son oncle avait pris la parole pour la première fois, pour lui dire son sentiment de reconnaissance. Peut-être devait elle arrêter de douter ? Et de profiter de toute cette gentillesse.

 _\- « On est arrivée, tout le monde descend ». e_ ntendit-elle tout à coup Vernon ce qui interrompit ces pensées.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre de la voiture. Aphrodite prit son sac à main, détacha sa main de celle de Dudley et regarda le restaurant devant elle. C'était un restaurant chic et gastronomique.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et un serveur vint à leur rencontre

 _\- « Que puis je pour vous Mesdames, Messieurs ?_ »demanda poliment le serveur.

 _\- « Nous avons réservé une table au nom de Vernon Dursley » r_ épliqua mon oncle avec politesse

Le serveur regarda le registre et nous regarda en souriant :

 _\- « En effet, veuillez me suivre » d_ it-il tout simplement. La petite troupe le suivit donc jusqu'à une table avec une nappe blanche, avec des chaises en cuir rouge très confortable.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua enfin la décoration du restaurant : il y avait des lustres magnifiques ; sur les murs il y avait des tableaux, et elle se demandai en passant si c'était des vrais ou des reproductions, qui décoraient les murs sans les charger. Elle regarda ensuite la disposition des tables et trouva que c'était bien agencé car les serveurs ne se cognaient pas, il y avait largement la place de circuler. Elle continua d'admirer ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une caresse sur sa main, elle eut un léger sursaut et regarda la main en question et remonta le bras pour tomber sur le visage de Dudley. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et il désigna les personnes qui étaient rentrées et qui arrivaient vers eux. Elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms, à vrai dire cela l'importait peu.

Les parents et les amies de Dudley s'installèrent et tous la regardèrent avec un air surpris de la voir ici. Elle se sentit mal et surtout de trop alors, pour ce réconforter, elle ne lâcha pas la main de son cousin qui la regarda avec compassion et lui fit savoir qu'il était la.

Tout le monde étant installé, le serveur de tout à l'heure vint à leur rencontre et leur donna les cartes. ( on est dans un restaurant, oui ou zut?). Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées et se concentrer sur la carte. Elle choisit de prendre en entrée du caviar, en plat principal du chevreuil et sa jardinière de légume, et au désert la fontaine de chocolat.

Quand à Dudley il a pris comme elle. Ils commençaient à devenir très complice.

Pétunia prit en entrée, une salade de chèvre chaud, en plat principal du saumon avec des pomme de terres rissolées, et en désert une tarte citron meringué et Vernon prit en entrée du caviar comme Aphrodite, du saumon comme Pétunia et en désert un moelleux aux chocolat parfumé à l'orange.

Les parents des amies de Dudley ont prit la même chose, c'est à dire des salades royales en entrées, du canard confit avec ses légumes de printemps, et aux déserts des coups glacées surprise.

Une fois la commande prise, ils se parlèrent tous sauf elle qui ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle ne parlait pas, elle n'était pas prête pour faire confiance aux amis de son cousin ainsi qu'à leurs parents. Elle se détendit en sentant la pression sur sa main qui lui faisait un bien fou et qui la ramena à la réalité.

Puis le serveur revint avec une carte des vins tout en s'excusant de l'avoir oubliée. Apparemment, il devait être nouveau, la jeune fille lui fit un sourire pour lui dire qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas et ils regardèrent avec attention la carte.

Le choix fait, tout le monde reprit leur discussion. Quant à Aphrodite, elle prit son carnet à dessin et son crayon et commença à dessiner. Elle dessina le visage de son chéri et prit son temps pour le faire. Elle sourit en voyant son coup de crayon, au moins, elle aura son visage près d'elle tous les jours.

A la fin de son dessin, elle le trouva réussi, on voyait bien les détails du visage. Oui, celui ci était parfait, elle prit alors une autre feuille et dessina sa famille : son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

Là aussi, elle le finit rapidement et sourit. Elle était sur un nuage avec tout ce beau petit monde. Ces pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée des boissons ainsi que de leurs entrées. Elle rangea son carnet de dessin et son crayon, puis entama son entrée qu'elle trouva délicieuse.

La soirée et la suite des plats se passèrent très bien, elle ne s'ennuyait pas trop car elle écoutait attentivement les conversations et y participait de temps à autre, tout dépendait du sujet de conversation.

 _\- « Et toi Aphrodite, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? »_ Fit l'ami n°1 de Dudley tout en la regardant avec insistance.

 _\- Parce que j'en ai pas envie et je ne suis pas une grande bavarde_ Répliqua-t-elle sèchement et froidement.

 _\- « Sinon tu aimes faire quoi ? Par ce que nous n'avons pas l'occasion de parler toi et moi »_ fit encore une fois l'ami n°1 avec séduction. ( _attention, mec louche à l'attaque)_

 _\- »La politesse veut que tu te présentes d'abord » d_ it-elle encore avec froideur légèrement dégoûtée par le ton employé par cet énergumène qui se croyait beau.

 _\- « Oh oui bien sûr, je suis Piers Polkiss, le meilleur ami de Dudley »_ se présenta-t-il tout en la détaillant avec insistance. _(Qu'est ce que j'avais dit?)_

 _\- « Tu veux que je te parle de moi ? Très bien, je vais te parler de moi : j'aime lire, les cours, la musique, mes deux meilleurs amis et mon petit ami »_ dit-elle tout en appuyant sur le mot « petit ami ».

 _\- « Tu as un petit ami ? » q_ uestionna Piers. Il semblait qu'il n'ait pas entendu. Il était pas du tout content de voir une telle beauté être à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. _( pitié, achevez le)_

 _\- « Oui, je suis avec quelqu'un et sache que je ne lui cache rien du tout donc je te prierai de ne pas t'approcher de moi sinon il sera au courant et viendra directement ici. Sache que c'est une personne qui te dépasse largement : c'est le meilleur du lycée, c'est le premier de la promotion et puis il y a Hermione et Ron. Ah, j'oubliais de te dire que je n'aime pas les mecs qui draguent tout ce qui a une culotte, alors laisse moi tranquille. » r_ épliqua-t-elle droit dans les yeux très en colère. _( ça s'est fait ! Dans ta face, le prétentieux)_

Piers n'ajouta rien comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir, il en était très frustré. Dudley sourit en entendant la réplique de sa cousine et serra sa main pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle a dit et il regarda ensuite Piers pour reprendre sa conversation tout en jetant des coup d'œil à sa cousine pour voir comment elle allait.

Elle était là, assise et regardant encore une fois autour d'elle se demandant quand est ce qu'ils allaient partir. Même si le dîner étaient fini depuis une dizaine de minutes, ils parlèrent encore une fois tous sauf elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que elle n'en avait pas envie. En gros, elle s'ennuyait ferme, elle prit appui sur la main de son cousin pour se tenir éveillé.

Soudain, elle vit le serveur avec la note arriver et dit

 _\- « Excusez moi, les boissons ne seront pas prises en compte pour la simple et bonne raison que la famille qui est sur la table au fond de la salle à votre opposé va payer votre champagne et votre vin rouge » é_ voqua-t-il avec une mine surprise tout en disant ceci.

Aphrodite regarda la table qui se tenait là ou le serveur leur avait indiqué et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la famille qui y était installée : deux blonds qui se ressemblaient dont un plus âgé que le deuxième garçon qui devait avoir 16 ans, il y avait aussi une femme châtains magnifique. Elle les avait reconnu, une seule famille pouvait être comme ça : la famille Malefoy. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux : il y avait un homme qui était dos à elle, il était brun avec une autre femme et un autre homme qui ressemblait un peu à Narcissa mais elle en était pas sûre alors pour en avoir la certitude, elle se retourna vers le serveur et sa famille.

\- _« Je vais aller les remercier de notre part_ » dit-elle en se levant.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la famille en question et plus particulièrement vers l'objet de ses désirs qui souriait de toutes ces dents. Elle se planta devant lui et le regarda :

 _\- « Je pensais pas te voire dans ce monde, je croyais que tu avais horreur de venir dans le monde moldu » d_ it-elle tout en le regardant avec curiosité

 _\- « Moi non plus mais on voulait changer d'air pour apprendre à connaître ce monde, et toi que fais tu ici ? »_ demanda l'objet de ses désirs

 _\- « Je suis à cause de ma famille qui voulait qu'on sorte ce soir avec les amies de Dudley et les parents de ceux-ci » r_ épondit-elle avec un soupir d'ennui et regarda Draco avec l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser. _(ahhhhh faut pas penser à sa dans des situations pareils ! Humm reprenons…)_

 _\- « Je vois »_ dit-il tout simplement avec amusement

 _\- « Je voulais te remercier d'avoir payer nos boissons »_ dit-elle avec gêne et n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était reconnaissante mais aussi gênée de voir à quel point il était généreux avec elle,

 _\- « Chérie, regarde moi, je veux te faire plaisir, d'accord ? Alors ne culpabilise pas pour une chose futile. » R_ épliqua-t-il avec sincérité EN remontant le visage de sa cher et tendre

Elle ne fit qu' hocher la tête et elle ne put répliquer face à l'intensité du regard de son serpentard adoré et sourit :

 _\- « Tu connais déjà mes parents, mais la personne qui est en face de moi s'appelle John, c'est mon parrain, la femme à côté de ma mère n'est d'autre que sa meilleure amie Jazzy avec son mari Marc »_ dit-il en présentant chaque membre présent autour de la table et elle sourit chaleureusement tout en répondant un « Enchanté » et au moment ou elle allait dire autre chose une voix l'interpella et vint jusqu'à eux :

 _\- « Aphi, viens, on y va, papa vient de payer la note.» d_ it la voix qui venait de les interrompre. Elle se retourna et vit son cousin qui venait jusqu'à nous et qui sourit aux personne autour de la table

 _-Bon ben, vu qu'on est en pleine présentation, je vous présente mon cousin Dudley. Dudley ? je te présente Draco mon petit ami, sa mère Narcissa, son père Lucius, son parrain John, la meilleure de sa mère Jazzy et son mari Marc »_ expliqua la jeune fille.

 _\- Attends, le fameux majeur de ta promotion, le meilleur de tout ton lycée ? e_ xprima le cousin avec surprise et étonnement.

 _\- « Oui, lui même »_ dit le fameux major de la promotion. ( la modestie ne l'étouffe pas )

Ils eurent pas le temps de continuer la discussion : on les appellait. Dudley partit en premier en laissant un peu de temps à sa cousine pour qu'elle dise au revoir à ces personnes.

Quant à la dite cousine, celle ci dit au revoir à Draco et aux reste de la tablée.

Au moment ou elle allait dehors pour rejoindre sa famille qu'il l'attendait avec patience, son petit ami la suivit et quand elle voulut rentrer dans la voiture de sa famille, il l'a retint et l'embrassa langoureusement et passionnément. Evidement ceux qu'il les avaient vus dans le restaurant avaient eu un grand doute. Pétunia sourit au jeune couple et comprenant que c'était la famille de ce jeune homme qui avait payé leur consommation, Vernon fut heureux de voir enfin celui qui était avec sa nièce.

Ils se détachèrent et se dit au revoir avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle rentra dans la voiture et fit un grand signe pour son chéri qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Elle remonta sa fenêtre. Le retour se passa dans un calme apaisant. Ils arrivèrent à la maison rapidement, ils sortirent de la voiture. Pétunia ouvrit la maison et avec Dudley, allèrent dans leur chambre respective. Aphrodite prit sa brosse à dent et alla dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents puis elle revint dans sa chambre, se met en shorty rouge avec une chemise qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux qui appartenait à son chéri. Elle descendit les marches et embrassa sa tante et son oncle pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et elle remonta ensuite les escaliers, alla devant celle de son cousin et toqua à la porte :

 _\- « Entrez »_ entendit-elle avec une voix fatigué

Elle rentra, son cousin la regarda et sourit. Il lui fit un câlin et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, se mit sous les draps éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'endormit directement sans cauchemars. C'était une nuit paisible et un sommeil agréable.


	6. Draco, Hermione, Ron

Chapitre 5 : Draco, Hermione, Ron

Quand Draco sut que sa petite amie était dans un restaurant chic moldu, il décida d'aller voire comment ça se passait. il s'inquiétait énormément et c'est normal de la part d'un compagnon. Son devoir était de protéger sa moitié.

Alors oui, il avait voulu espionner sa cher et tendre, ses parents était avec lui ainsi que trois autres personnes. En arrivant, il remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà là. Il sourit en voyant sa compagne dans la robe qu'il lui avait offerte, il l'observa de loin, pour éviter d'être vue.

Bien sur, l'observation était amusante jusqu'à ce que la famille s'en aille. Il voulait leur offrir les boissons pour alléger la note de la famille de sa compagne, il regarda donc son père qui hocha simplement la tête et sourit.

Il interpella discrètement le serveur qui s'occupait de la table de sa cher et tendre et lui fit passer le message.

Il scruta avec plaisir le visage de sa petite et il sentait lien lui annonçant quelle se sentait bien et apaisée et rien que cela le le rassurait.

Il sentit le regard de sa bien aimée vers lui et quand elle s'approcha, il parlèrent tout les deux. Il lui présenta les personnes attablée et s'amusa de sa réaction quand il sentit qu'elle voulait l'embrasser et ils en jouèrent tout les deux très discrètement, tout était dit dans leur regard.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture, l'embrassa langoureusement et la laisse partir, rassuré que sa petite protégé aille mieux. En attendant le lendemain, il retourna dans le restaurant.

Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, son père paya le tout et dans un coin isolé, Draco transplana pour atterrir dans le manoir qui l'avait vu grandir. Oui, ce manoir lui est très précieux, tant d'heureux souvenirs imprégnaient ce lieu.

Le domaine des Malefoys est immense : il y avait un immense lac, une forêt peuplée de toutes sortes de créatures, un énorme jardin où des roses pousaient en abondance de façon harmonieuse avec le manoir et au milieu de ce jardin magnifique, il y avait une fontaine en marbre blanc avec des nuances de roses, au centre de la fontaine, se tenait un ange dont bouche servait de cascade pour l'eau.

Quand au manoir, il a gardé sa beauté d'antan il était en pierre avec des nuances dorées grâce à des feuilles d'or qui étaient disposées un peu partout sur les murs du manoir de façon à ce qu'elles reçoivent le soleil.

Oui, il se sentait bien dans son manoir, qu'il trouvait reposant et agréable.

Il rentra à l'intérieur, monta les escaliers, prit le couloir de droite, il marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir pour ensuite tourner vers la droite, où la porte est de matière boisée avec un dragon sculpté sur toute la porte, il l'ouvrit pour tomber sur son lit à baldaquin avec des couvertures en soie bleu , une énorme baie vitrée, un bureau simple et rangé, une porte à l'opposée du lit qui menait à la salle de bain où il y a une immense baignoire qui pouvait accueillir une dizaine de personne.

Oui, cette chambre, inspire à la tranquillité tout comme lui. Il s'allongea dans son lit. Même si un vampire ne dormait pas, il pouvait au moins se reposer. Au même moment la chouette de sa bien aimée fit son apparition et vint directement à lui.

Intrigué, et en voyant trois lettres sur sa patte il sourit : il prit celle qu'il lui était adressée et Hedwige repartit pour emmener les deux autres lettres aux meilleurs amis d'Aphrodite. Il se hâta d'ouvrir la lettre et la lut. Il était heureux de pouvoir voir sa cher et tendre et en plus Hermione et Ron étaient invités ainsi que leurs parents. Oui, décidément, tout est presque parfait pour eux.

Il répond positivement :

 **Mon ange,**

 **Je suis ravi de voir que tu veux que je passe une journée avec toi et tes amies. Pour mes parents, je ne vois pas de problème, ils m'ont souvent demandé s'ils pouvaient voir ta famille un jour.**

 **Ils ne vont pas attendre encore longtemps et pour répondre à ta question, je suis parfaitement d'accord.**

 **Je t'aime, encore trois longs jours à tenir.**

 **Ton amour,**

 **Dray**

Satisfait de sa réponse, il attendit avec impatience qu'Hedwige revienne. Après réflexion, pour ménager la chouette, il décida de prendre son aigle grand duc qui se nommait Eros et lui donna la lettre en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- « _Emmène ceci à Aphrodite et revien_ _s_ _juste après._ _F_ _ai_ _s_ _attention_ _à ce_ _que personne_ _n'_ _intercepte cette lettre, va Eros »._

Après avoir donné ces indications à son aigle, il sortit de sa chambre et alla directement sur la terrasse familiale. La nuit était agréable , une nuit entre la chaleur et le froid. Il s'installa dans le canapé et s'allongea pour admirer l'horizon qui se dessinait.

Pendant ce temps, chez Hermione, la jeune fille était concentrée sur ses devoirs, enfin plutôt lire des livres pour revoir les bases de sa sixième année. Elle était sur qu'elle allait arriver dans les premières mais elle veillait aussi à sa petite sœur. Dans son esprit, des plans de vengeance germaient petit à petit : oh oui, le camp de la lumière allait souffrir. ( Dark Hermione est dans la place, fuyez, pauvres fous )

Elle regarda par la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte pour sentir l'air d'été, elle ferme les yeux prête à s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une chouette grattouiller sa joue. Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'animal de compagnie de sa petite sœur et son sourire s'élargit en voyant une lettre qu'il lui était adressée, elle détacha cette fameuse lettre et vit Hedwige s'en aller surement pour aller voir Ron.

Elle l'ouvrit et comme pour Draco son sourire s'étira complètement pour laisser sa joie exploser. Elle savait que ses parents seraient d'accord, elle savait que la chouette de sa petite sœur était fatiguée et la plaignit de faire ces longs voyages entre eux donc elle prit sa chouette, un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre et écrivit sa réponse.

 **Ma petite sœur adoré,**

 **Je vais très bien, je suis ravie de pouvoir passer une journée et une soirée avec toi et ça me donnera l'occasion de connaître Draco et voir sil est bien pour toi même si je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et que je sais pertinemment que tu es heureuse avec lui.**

 **J'espère que dans ton côté tout se passe bien,**

 **Bisous ma petite sœur,**

 **Mione**

Elle la mit dans une enveloppe pour ensuite l'attacher à la patte de son hibou et l'envoya vers sa petite sœur. Elle s'endormit ensuite tranquillement dans son lit sans inquiétude.

Ron, était tranquillement en dehors du terrier quand tout à coup il vit la chouette de sa petite sœur. Il s'inquièta pour elle : lui était-il arrivée quelque chose ? Quand il prit la lettre et vit qu'Hedwige s'en allait sans attendre une réponse, sonn inquiétude augmenta encore plus, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de repartir comme ça sans attendre une réponse.

Il l'ouvrit et la lit et son angoisse se calma petit à petit en voyant pourquoi elle lui envoyait une lettre. Comme les deux autres, son sourire s'élargit et il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur, se mit à une table, prit une plume et un parchemin pour lui écrire sa réponse.

 **Ma petite sœur adoré,**

 **Je viens de recevoir ta lettre, je suis ravi que tu sois heureuse et encore plus que tu nous invites pour une journée ensemble. Je suis heureux de pouvoir connaître un peu plus Draco même si être ami avec lui risque d'être difficile mais je ferai des efforts pour toi.**

 **S'il te rend heureuse alors cela ne me dérange, ma famille et moi-même seront la.**

 **Je t'embrasse petite sœur,**

 **Ron**

Il prit Errol la chouette de sa famille et l'envoya vers sa petite sœur sans inquiétude et avec confiance. Oui, il ferait tout pour protéger sa petite sœur et sa future femme (vous avez deviner n'est ce pas ? ) du camp de la lumière.

Le trio d'ombre était d'accord sur un point : protéger et rendre heureuse Aphrodite, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La vengeance sera terrible, tous savaient que ce trio était un trio démoniaque et qu'il était impossible de l'arrêter.


	7. REMERCIEMENT A MA CORRECTRICE

NOTE

J'aimerais beaucoup remercier ma correctrice pour m'avoir proposé de corriger mes fautes et tournures de phrases.

Elle à fait un énorme travail sur un de es chapitres (le plu long) et je lui en remercie de pouvoir le faire.


	8. La vie à la moldue

Chapitre 6 : La vie moldue

Aphi sentait le soleil lui caresser la joue comme pour lui dire de se réveiller. Elle grogna mais se leva paresseusement tout en maudissant l'astre solaire (oui, vous avez compris, elle déteste le soleil !), elle prit des vêtements complétement décontractés : un short en jeans et un simple chemisier blanc.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage et se brosser les cheveux. Elle pesta contre ses cheveux complétement indisciplinés ! Après une vingtaine de minutes dans la salle de bain, elle finit attacher ces cheveux en un chignon lâche mais qui tenait (Vous savez ce fameux chignon qui ressemble à rien quand on le fait en cinq minute ?).

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et descendit tout en sifflotant une douce mélodie.

Elle vit d'emblée sa tante, puis son oncle et enfin son cousin qui étaient attablé pour le petit déjeuner. Quand elle vit une place pour elle, elle craqua, glissa contre le mur pour s'asseoir sur une marche afin éviter qu'on la remarque et pleura un bon coup pour évacuer toutes ses émotions. Elle pensait que c'était un rêve mais non, c'était la réalité. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un la serrer dans une douce étreinte pleine d'amour. Quand elle leva, la tête, elle vit que c'était son cousin et elle lui fit un petit sourire timide. Sa tante et son oncle les rejoignirent et chacun profita de ce gros câlin familial.

Au bout d'un moment, Aphrodite déclara assez gênée :

\- _Désolé_ _e,_ _je ne voulais pas mais je….enfin bref, on va pas rester sur une marche_ _à se faire un_ _câlin n'est ce pas ?_ _d_ it-elle d'une voix douce et apaisée.

Tous se détendirent face à cette remarque et sans crier gare, son cousin la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour la mettre à table à côté de lui, et c'est dans une ambiance conviviale que le petit déjeuner fut pris.

Soudain, un aigle grand duc fit son apparition pour se poser devant elle suivi par deux autres volatiles. Intrigué par eux, elle détacha les trois lettres mais les les oiseaux ne repartirent pas. Comprenant leur message implicite, elle leur dit :

 _\- « Alle_ _z_ _dans ma chambre, je leur répondrai quand j'aurais fini_ _. »_ murmura-t-elle

Elle les vit partir en direction de sa chambre et sourit. Ils étaient trop intelligents pour leur propre bien, mais bon ce n'était pas dérangeant, c'était même amusant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle ouvrit la première lettre qui était de la part de Draco. Sa joie fut immense lorsqu'elle vit qu'il acceptait avec plaisir de faire cette journée avec elle et ses amis. Puis avec un enthousiasme non feint, elle prend celle de Hermione. Là encore, elle était ravie et elle explosa de joie quand elle vit la réponse de Ron. (Heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas eu une quatrième ! )

En relevant sa tête, elle vit que sa famille qui la regardait d'un œil interrogateur et les rassura :

 _\- « On est d'accord sur la date, ce sera pour le 5 Juillet, ils_ _sont tous disponible_ _. »_ dit-elle tout en souriant et avec impatience.

 _-_ _«_ _Qu'aime_ _nt_ _-t-ils manger ? »_ questionna sa Tante

 _\- « Ils sont pas difficile_ _s_ _à part pour les vampires_ _mais_ _ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux : ils auront déjà bu le sang de leur calice qui est la campagne du vampire alors vous ne risquerez rien avec eux. »_ expliqua-t-elle brièvement. ( heureusement sinon ils auraient dû faire un don du sang en urgence !)

Quand aux trois autres, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il y avait dans leurs yeux mais de l'admiration pour le courage dont elle fait preuve pour sourire car ils savaient qu'elle souffrait beaucoup.

Ils soupirèrent de tristesse et de bonheur mêlés. Ils allaient penser à elle un peu plus souvent...ils allaient essayer de réparer les pots cassés.

 _-_ « _Dis Aphi, veux-tu sortir avec moi aujourd'hui pour découvrir notre monde » ?_ interrogea son cousin. Il voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec elle et avoir cette complicité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu avant. ( je me demande bien pourquoi, mais bon, passons)

 _-_ « _Je veux bien, si_ _ç_ _a ne te déra_ _n_ _ge pas »_ _r_ épondit-elle sur un ton plein de timidité

 _-«Si je te le propose alors, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Je veux te voir et apprendre à te connaître» d_ it-il tout simplement comme si c'était une évidence pour lui.

Elle se tourna vers sa Tante et son oncle et ils hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord. Elle était contente et elle regarda son cousin avec un grand sourire.

- _«Alors, c'est d'accord ! » s_ 'exclama-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes se levèrent dans un bel ensemble et partirent se changer (je sais Aphi passe son temps à se changer!). Aphrodite alla dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents. Elle se fait une tresse et repartit dans sa chambre pour prendre une robe bustier d'été mignonne de couleur blanche avec des roses qui partaient d'un coin de la robe pour remonter comme un serpent pour enrouler la robe de ces roses. Elle prit des chaussures à talons compensés avec des roses dessus ( Les roses gouverneront le monde un jour !).

Elle prit son sac à main, descendit et elle vit que son cousin l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

 _\- « On y va ? »_ demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de d'impatience.

\- « _Oui, allons y »_ répondit-elle.

Ils partirent tout d'eux à la conquête du centre ville. Dudley ayant obtenu son permis de conduire (oui ? j'ai modifier l'âge, il y a un problème avec ça? Hein ? ), il les emmena dans ce fameux centre ville.

Quand Dudley se gara, il observa sa cousine et lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Il l'invita à sortir, elle ne se fit pas prier, loin de là. Elle sortit rapidement, sourit et tourna sur elle-même. Elle commença à marcher pour sortir du parking et attendit son cousin.

Quand il la vit sortir, il se maudit de l'avoir traiter comme un punching bag mais maintenant il allait essayer de la protéger. Il s'avança vers elle et d'un regard il se comprirent.

Alors, pour ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'avancèrent vers le centre. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup en allant au cinéma, en déjeunant ensemble, ils avaient appris à se connaître et ils sont devenus encore plus complice qu'avant. Pour une fois, Aphrodite vivait comme une adolescente normale, elle respirait le bonheur.

Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer et c'est à contre coeur qu'ils rentrèrent.

Dudley a été très ému de revoir enfin le sourire de sa cousine c'est ce qu'il voulait : la voir heureuse.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils n'ont rien à se dire, tout a été dit dans leur regard : les regrets et tout le reste. Maintenant, c'était du passé et ils avançaient pour le futur.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, une bonne odeur de la cuisine vint à leurs narines et ils sourirent. Ils montèrent dans leur chambres respectives.

Aphi vit les trois volatiles, Hedwige était sûrement partie se réfugier chez Draco.

Elle prit alors trois parchemins :

 **Mon Dray,**

 **Comment vas tu ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Comment vont tes parents ?**

 **J'ai hâte de te voir car tu me manque tellement. Si tu as soif, n'hésite pas à venir, ma fenêtre tous les soirs.**

 **Aujourd'hui, je me suis baladée toute la journée avec mon cousin, c'était parfait !**

 **Tu me manques,**

 **Je t'aime mon vampire,**

 **Ton chaton.**

 **Ps : Merci de m'avoir donner trois de tes chemises, je les mets pour dormir.**

 **Ron,**

 **Tout se passe bien, tu me manque aussi.**

 **Comment vas tu ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Comment va ta famille ?**

 **J'ai hâte de te voir.**

 **Aujourd'hui, je me suis baladée toute la journée avec mon cousin, c'était parfait !**

 **Tu me manque.**

 **Ta petite sœur.**

 **Mione,**

 **Tout se passe bien, tu me manque aussi.**

 **Comment vas tu ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Comment va ta famille ?**

 **J'ai hâte de te voir.**

 **Aujourd'hui, je me suis baladée toute la journée avec mon cousin, c'était parfait !**

 **Tu me manques.**

 **Ta petite sœur.**

 **PS : Pourras tu m'aider avec le devoir de l'histoire de la magie ?**

Elle attacha les trois parchemins sur les pattes des différent volatiles pour les emmener à leurs propriétaires.

En entendant qu'ils allaient manger, elle descendit les escaliers tout en voyant que les trois oiseaux s'en allaient vers leurs maîtres respectifs.

Elle s'installa et tout les quatre parlèrent de leurs journée et tous apprirent que la jeune fille (oui on parle bien d'Aphi !) adorait les créatures magiques (ben faut employé les termes qui conviennent n'est ce pas ?). A sa plus grande surprise, personne ne disait rien et elle en fut rassurée.

Une fois le repas fini , elle aida sa tante pour tout débarrasser et mit sa vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle (logique, n'est ce pas). Elle leur dit bonne nuit tout en leur faisant une bise.

Elle remonta pour ensuite aller dans sa chambre et elle ne sentit même pas les regards inquiets de la part de sa famille. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'être dans ses draps et dormir, elle était épuisée.

Elle remit la première chemise de Draco et son shorty rouge pour ensuite se mettre dans ces draps bien douillet et s'endormit.

Pour se réveiller quelques minutes après en sursaut quand elle vit une gigantesque ombre à sa fenêtre...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	9. Le Vampire Amoureux

Chapitre 7 : Le Vampire Amoureux

Pour se réveiller quelques minutes après en sursaut quand elle vit une gigantesque ombre à sa fenêtre…

Elle commençait à avoir peur et elle essaya de s'écarter un maximum de sa fenêtre au point de partir de son lit bien douillet. Elle ne pouvait distinguer la forme de cette gigantesque ombre, elle avait terriblement peur et elle était prête à prendre sa baguette magique au cas où.

Au fur et à mesure que l'ombre se rapprochait d'elle, sa panique augmenta jusqu'à ce que la forme se précise : c'était une chauve souris (Non pas celle des cachots ! Je ne pense pas à Rogue ! ) aux yeux d'argent et elle se calma en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Soudain, cette créature se transforma en un humain ou plutôt en un vampire magnifique avec une peau pâle à en faire damner les saints, une carrure musclée qui ferait pâlir de jalousie les plus grands sportifs, des épaules carrées, un visage qui était en harmonie avec son corps, des cheveux blonds courts plaqués en arrière par une tonne de gel. Il mesurait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche à manche courte qui le moulait parfaitement avec un pantalon noir qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son corps. _(NOOOOOOON NE BAVE PAS DEVANt LUI! il y a encore la suite à lire :_ _câlin_ _:)_. Le jeune homme en question décocha un sourire éblouissant à Aphrodite :

-« Bonsoir ma chérie, excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur, mais je ne tenais plus en place : il fallait que je te vois. Vu que je suis de bonne humeur, je t'accorde un peu de mon précieux temps » dit-il sur un ton amusé et narcissique. _( Toujours autant égal à lui même celui là. M'enfin, il est quand même mieux que Piers le dragueur lourd)_

-«Hummm, j'vois ça mais qui a dit que je voulais te voir ? » répondit elle tout aussi amusée. _(Et toc, c'est pas lui qui va faire la loi)_

-« Oh, mais rien très chère, je viens si je veux tout simplement. Après tout, un Malefoy n'obéit jamais à personne, on est maître de nous même.» s'exclama-t-il sur un ton moqueur et amusé.

-«Ahahahahahah, je sais tout ça mon chéri. Tu m'as vraiment manqué » dit-elle doucement et comme pour prouver ses dires, elle retourna dans son lit et ouvrit ses bras en une demande muette à son compagnon qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller la rejoindre.

Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa doucement puis ce baiser devint passionné. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détacha d'elle pour la laisser respirer.

A la fin du baiser, ils se regardèrent, elle détailla les magnifiques yeux argentés de son cher et tendre mais elle vit aussi à quel point la soif le tenaillait.

Elle enleva alors les trois premiers boutons de la chemise que lui avait prêté son Dray et décale son visage vers la gauche pour lui laisser libre accès à sa gorge.

Le vampire en question sourit d'un air satisfait, plongea doucement sur a gorge, la lui lècha (Quel érotisme!) et la mordit doucement tout en prenant son temps.

Pour les deux tourtereaux, le plaisir fut immense : leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre dans un parfait ensemble. Aphrodite laissa échapper des gémissements de pur plaisir. Quand à Draco, il sentait à quel point le sang de sa cher et tendre était un pur nectar. Oui, le plaisir était bel et bien partagé entre nos deux amoureux.

Ayant fini de se rassasier du sang de sa compagne il referma la plaie et se détacha du coup à regret pour ensuite regarder sa princesse. Leurs yeux parlaient d'eux même, ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde et elle voulait tout lui dire.

-«Dray chéri ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-«Oui, chaton ? » questionna-t-il sur le même ton. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout et il avait bien raison.

-«Quand on était dans le restaurant, nous étions avec des amis de Dudley et leurs parents mais le meilleur ami de Dudley n'a pas arrêté de me draguer pendant tout le dîner et il m'a mise assez mal à l'aise» répondit-elle en ayant peur de sa réaction.

-«Ah….et bien si je le vois je lui ferai comprendre que tu es à moi » Dit-il sur un ton menaçant. ( le combat, le combat !)

Pour éviter de le voir contrarié, elle se mit contre lui et il l'emprisonna dans ses bras protecteurs, personne ne la toucherait, elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Elle s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco passa son temps à la regarder, il sourit, c'était une des deux femmes avec sa mère pour laquelle il risquerait sa vie s'il le fallait. Mais il fallait attendre encore avant qu'il puissent être ensemble sans se cacher. Une fois que tout ceci sera terminée, elle pourra briser les chaîne qui l'entravaient profondément.

Pendant toute la nuit, il resta pour veiller sur son chaton avant de repartir non sans avoir laisser un mot :

 **Bonjour ma chérie,**

 **Quand tu liras ce mot, je serai sûrement parti pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Sache que te quitter me fait mal mais comme je te l'ai dit, sois patiente et bientôt tout sera fini et nous pourrons faire ce que nous voulons, nous serons libres.**

 **Je t'aime, tu me manques déjà.**

 **Ton Dray.**

La pire chose de sa vie était de la laisser toute seule. Il espérait de tout cœur que tout se passera bien pour elle.

Il se pencha vers elle et s'en alla non sans l'avoir embrasser et lui avoir chanter une berceuse.

Il s'en alla et renforce encore une fois les barrières mise par sa mère.

* * *

 **Bon ben voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu court mais adorable n'est ce pas ?**


	10. Journée et Soirée

Chapitre 8 : Journée et soirée

Ça y est, c'était le Jour J pour Aphi : son petit ami, sa grande sœur de coeur, son grand frère de coeur et leurs parents seraient la ce soir.

Elle était là, dans son lit hyper heureuse en regardant son réveil, ne voulant pas être en retard et elle sourit en voyant qu'elle avait largement le temps de se préparer. Elle décida cependant de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner pour ne pas paraître paresseuse.

Voyant que personne n'était encore levé, elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Pour la première fois, elle prenait le plaisir de faire quelque chose par envie au lieu de le faire par obligation. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs et se reconcentra sur la préparation du petit déjeuner.

Elle prit dans le frigo tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le faire, elle le faisait vraiment par pur plaisir, souriante jusqu'au bout.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prêt, elle mit le couvert pour quatre et mit sur la table les différentes préparations qu'elle avait faîtes pour permettre à tous de bien manger et d'être en forme pour la journée quelle s'apprêtait à passer en compagnie de sa famille de cœur.

Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour prendre les vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement choisis la veille : un leggins blanc et un tee shirt rouge assez long avec juste en dessous du col une bande noire avec des losange argenté incrusté dessus ( _correctrice_ _: copiteuse de description :O_ ) et elle se fit une tresse serrée avant de redescendre pour manger.

Elle vit que tous étaient déjà attablés et il se sourirent tout en se disant « bonjour ». Son impatience se fit vite remarquer par ses proches qui étaient heureux à l'idée qu'elle puisse voir ses amis.

Elle attendit dans le canapé avec son cousin :

 _-«_ _Sois prudente cousine._ _M_ _ême si je sais que tu es avec des amies de confiance et ton petit ami, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as un problème, d'accord ? »_ demanda-t-il sur un ton protecteur

 _-«_ _Je ferais attention promis »_ répondit-elle

Au même moment, une sonnerie retentitet elle se leva d'un seul coup et courut à la vitesse de la lumière pour ouvrir avant sa tante qui la regardait avec amusement. Quelle surprise ! c'était Draco ( _bon, en même temps, elle avait une chance sur trois d'avoir raison_ ) qui était habillé d'un jean blanc et d'un tee shirt bleu marine en col v qui le moulaient parfaitement.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle le fit entrer et ne voyant pas ses parents, elle lui posa une question muette qu'il comprit d'un regard ( _le rêve, cette complicité_ ):

 _-«Vu qu'ils viennent_ _c_ _e soir, ils préfère_ _nt_ _garder la surprise »_ dit-il tout simplement

Il s'amusa en voyant la famille de sa petite ami le regarder avec surprise et Pétunia l'invita à s'asseoir en attendant les deux meilleurs amis de Aphi :

 _-« Voulez vous quelque chose à boire ? Je ne sais pas si un vampire boit autre chose que du sang..._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, et vu que ma cher et tendre ne me présente pas sa charmante famille, je vais le faire pour elle : je m'appelle Draco Mal_ _efoy et_ _je suis_ _petit ami de Aphi_ _( Vraiment, on l'avait pas du tout remarqué :D )_ _»_ se présenta Drago.

Le reste de la famille s'assit avec eux. Tous purent admirer a quel point le couple était mignon. Aphi se lèva d'un coup et alla dans la cuisine sous le regard étonné de sa famille. Elle ne dit rien, elle a très bien vu que son Dray avait soif alors elle faisait peut-être quelque chose de stupide mais c'était pour le bien de son chéri : elle prit un couteau, un verre et elle se trancha le poignet pour ensuite le placer au dessus du verre en question ( _worst idea ever Aphi…_ ) . Mais elle fut arrêtée d'un coup par Draco qui semblait être en colère contre sa bêtise mais au fond il était content qu'elle pense à lui.

Il prit le délicat poignet de sa petite amie et aspira le sang qui coulait pour ensuite boire un petit en cas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se détacha d'elle et referma la plaie pour ensuite l'emmener dans le salon ou tous les regardaient sans rien dire.

Tous commencèrent à discuter en les attendant. ils apprirent que Draco aimai lui aussi la mode _(Comme Aphi n'est ce pas Clechon ?_ _Correctrice_ _: pitié plus de vêtements_ _changés deux fois par jour,_ _nooon :( )_ et discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse dans la maison. Encore une fois, elle courut et ouvrit la pore pour tomber sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Sous le choc, tout les trois se retrouvèrent par terre, heureux de cette étreinte qui leur manquait tant.

En les remettant debout, elle les fit rentrer et les deux amis purent enfin voir Draco.

Quand à Aphi, elle observait sa grande sœur de cœur qui était habillée d'une robe légère de couleur rouge et Ron d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu marine.

 _-«_ _Weasley, Granger, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Décidément, vous êtes complétement_ _inconscients_ _pour vous habiller ainsi ! Non, mais regardez vous, des vraies calamités._ _E_ _n plus de_ _ça,_ _vous a_ _vez_ _pris une douche ? Non, je ne pense pas, vous polluez mon espace vitale._ » dit-il sur un ton remplit de rancune mais les deux concernés ne s'en formalisaient pas. Ils connaissaient bien leur ami pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne fallait pas trahir leurs couvertures.

 _-«_ _Alors la fouine, le plaisir n'est pas partagé ! On vient parce que Aphi veut qu'on s'entend_ _e_ _bien, alors arrête de nous critiquer ! Et toi tu n'es pas mieux ! je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve, elle mérite mieux que toi ! »_ Répliqua Ron d'une colère feinte.

 _-« Arrête_ _z,_ _tout les deux ! Ron, j'aime Draco, et quand à_ _toi,_ _Dray, tu m'as promis que tu ferais des efforts !_ _T_ _ou_ _s_ _les deux, appelez vous par vos prénom_ _s_ _! Parce que moi...Je ne veu_ _x_ _pas choisir entres mes meilleurs amis et mon petit ami »_ dit-elle tristement.

Pour la réconforter un peu, Hermione,qui n'avait rien dit jusque là,s'approcha de sa petite sœur et la prit dans ces bras en regardant furieusement les deux garçons qui ne disaient plus rien.

Ils ne se parlaient même plus, ils s'ignoraient complètement et cela énerva notre jolie brune qui commençe à les menacer _( femme en colère pire que l'enfer, dit-on)_ et ils cédèrent. Ils commencèrent à s'appeler par leurs prénoms avec beaucoup de mal.

Le groupe dit au revoir à la famille d'Aphi et sortit pour aller prendre le bus pour le centre-ville.

Une fois arrivée dans ce fameux centre, toute la bande d'amis commencèrent à se parler et à s'amuser : ils achetèrent des vêtements ( _correctrice_ _: nooooon,_ _Pandi : Siiiiiiii_ ), des livres, et tout ce qui paraissait utile aux yeux de nos amis. Ils s'installèrent dans un restaurant aux allures de bistrot pour que les filles puisse manger quelque chose.

L'après midi, ils étaient allés au zoo, au cinéma, boire un verre, discuter dans un parc.

Arrivée en fin de journée, ils prirent le bus pour rentrer à Privet Drive où heureusement les parents n'était pas encore arrivée. En rentrant, ils virent une note où Dudley précisait que ces amis et leurs parents venaient aussi ce soir. Pas très ravi de ce changement de plan, la bande d'ami monta dans la chambre de Aphi.

A peine rentré dans de la chambre, Hermione et Aphi se sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et elles eurent un sursaut en sentant Ron les prendre dans ses bras et bientôt, Draco se joignit à cette étreinte et ils profitèrent de cette tranquillité. La jolie brune commença alors à craquer et pleura dans leurs bras :

 _-«_ _Vous m'avez manqu_ _é_ _…. »_ Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas briser ce cocon de protection. Elle sentit leur sourire et, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent par couple dans le lit : d'un côté il y avait Ron et Hermione et de l'autre il y avait Draco et Aphrodite.

Tous se sourirent et reprirent leurs conversations et là, à la surprise générale :

 _-«_ _Ça me tue de te le dire ….Draco…..mais je suis content d'apprendre à te connaître et de voir que tu es autre chose qu'un_ _ale_ _arrogant_ _méprisant_ _! Et puis tu la rends heureuse,_ _ç_ _a me va, mais par contre si tu lui fait du mal, tu a_ _u_ _ras à faire à moi ! »_ Dis Ron _(Non sans blague ? H_ _é,_ _clechon apparemment, ils ne se connaissent pas!_ _Correctrice_ _: ben non, voyons, c'est pas comme si ils étaient de l'autre camp… oh wait...)_

-« _Ecoute, je te remercie_ (UN Malefoy qui remercie Oh my god !) _de la confiance dont tu fait preuve à mon égard et sache que je vais essayer d'apprendre à te connaître (_ Mais où va le monde ?) »

A cet instant précis, les deux ennemis devient des amis _(Comme si c'était pas déjà fait ?!_ _Correctrice_ _:_ _chuuut, c'est tellement émouvant *_*_ _)_ et leurs deux femmes sourirent en voyant cette amitié naître entre les deux garçons.

 _-« Pendant que je faisais mes devoirs, j'ai fait la recherche sur le maléfice qui_ _a_ _été envoyé sur toi Aphi ou Harry comme tu préfère_ _s. C_ _e sort s'appelle inverso malfem (Bon ben c'est le nom que j'ai inventé pour ce maléfice!)._ _C'_ _e_ _s_ _t un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant,_ _il_ _peut être formulé à voix haute avec la baguette ou en informulé sans baguette._ _D_ _ans les deux cas si tu es un homme tu deviens une femme et vice versa._ _J_ _'ai essay_ _é_ _de te trouver un contre sort mais parmi tout_ _les_ _contre-sort_ _s,_ _il n'y en a aucun qui permet d'annuler ce sort. »_ exposa Hermione avec son air sérieux en fixant sa petite sœur de coeur mais ne la voyant pas réagir, elle commença à s'inquiéter.

On la vit qui se leva de son lit pour se poster près de la fenêtre en regardant dehors et souffla un bon coup :

 _« Toute façon, je suis devenu une femme et je me suis résigné ( hmm, tu portes des robes et des talons déjà, tu es plus que résigné là :D). Comme je me demande des fois, si un jour, je ferai une fois correctement les choses, je ne suis pas surprise qu'il n'y ait pas de contre sort. Mais cette guerre commence à me peser lourdement...passons….j'espère que tout se passera bien pour la suite. »_

Les trois compères regardent Aphrodite et Draco s'avançe près d'elle, en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille, la jeune fille rougit et retourna s'asseoir.

Ron regarda sa meilleure amie ou plutôt sa petite de sœur de coeur, il hésitait à lui dire pour son héritage mais en voyant le regard brillant de bonheur de Aphrodite, il ne dira rien pour l'instant.

Quand aux deux filles, elles décidèrent de parler de cours :

 _-«Mione, aide moi ! J'arrive pas à comprendre l'histoire de la magie, c'est le dernier chapitre que je n''arrive_ _p_ _as à comprendre_ » demanda-t-elle

 _-«Fai_ _s_ _moi voir ce chapitre »_ Répondit Hermione tout en souriant et elle regarda dans le livre en question. Cela tombait bien : elle aussi ne connaissait pas vraiment ce sujet ( _Alors clechon tu croyais quand même pas que Hermione serait Première de promo?_ _correctrice_ _: ce monde n'est plus ce qu'il était ma bonne dame_ _)_

Les filles commencèrent ou plutôt terminèrent leurs devoirs. Pendant ce temps, les garçons disputèrerent une partie d'échec pour savoir qui était le meilleur.

Les heures passèrent, chacun profitant de ce silence apaisant.

En voyant l'heure, Aphi décida d'aller prendre une douche et prit en passage les affaires qu'elle avait prévues de porter : une jupe plissée noir qui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et un tee shirt jaune de style vintage _(_ _correctrice_ _: des vêtements, toujours des vêtements, des vêtements partout )._

-« Si vous voulez prendre une douche après moi, ne vous génez pas, ça ne me dérangera pas. »

Et elle s'en alla pour profiter de l'eau chaude sans savoir que ses amis et son petit ami allaient envoyer un message à Tom :

 **Bonsoir Tom,**

 **Comment vas tu ? Comme tu le sais, nous sommes chez Aphi. Ce soir, on te fait un débrief de cette journée :**

 **-Elle est en sécurité et heureuse**

 **-Elle semble reprendre goût à la vie.**

 **On te tient au courant**

 **Hermione, Ron et Draco**

Ils prirent Hedwige pour qu'elle donne la lettre à Tom _(OH, punaise qu'elle logique!)_ et retournèrent à eurs occupations, à part quelqu'un qui avait du mal à se concentre pour la simple et bonne raison que Aphi + douche = Corps mouillé _( wouah cette équation )_ , Draco secoua la tête pour essayer d'évacuer ces pensées coquines.

Au bout d'une heure, la jeune fille revint dans sa chambre et Hermione et Ron sont enlacés et Draco qui parlait avec eux. Le tableau était magnifique, elle était heureuse que tous s'acceptaient.

Sans s'attarder plus, elle descendit dans la cuisine et mit la table avant de commencer à préparer les appéritifs et aller faire à manger pour les invités de ce soir.

Ne voyant pas l'heure tourner, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit sa famille entrer. Sa tante se dirigea vers elle surprise de la voir terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé.

-« Aphi tu n'es pas obligés de faire tout ça…. »

-« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en avais envie »

-« Et moi tu me laisses tomber ? » Dit une voix qu'elle connaîssait trop bien.

-« Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » s'exclama-t-elle et l'embrassa tout en oubliant l'endroit ou ils étaient.

Sa famille sourit ainsi que ses amis et les deux se détachèrent au bout de quelques minutes en soupirant de bonheur.

A l'heure prévue, ce fut les parents de Draco qui arrivèrent, elle était impressionnée par la prestance de cette famille de sang pure, mais en voyant l'air rassurant de la mère de Draco, elle se détendit et les emmena dans le salon où son oncle leur proposa à boire.

Après les Malefoys, ce fut de Hermione qui arrive en mode zen et cool. Ils avaient l'air sympas. Aphi avait peur que la famille Malefoys s'en prennent aux parents de Hermione mais à ce qu'elle vit, tout se passait très bien. Ils rigolèrent tous et il voyons ma tante d'Aphi avec la famille Weasley. La jeune fille courut dans leurs bras avec un grand sourire et les embrassa avant de les installer et ils attendirent le meilleur ami de Dudley et ses parents.

Ils entendirent sonner et Dudley alla ouvrir comprenant que Piers et sa famille venaient d'arriver. Aphi retint son souffle. Elle les vit arriver et ils me virent. Elle les regardait d'un air noir et froid ce qui étonna ses amies et leurs familles mais ils comprirent pourquoi elle faisait cette tête.

Ils prirent l'apéro. Tout le monde se parlait et Aphi en était ravie. Draco , quand à lui, resta près de son calice, il devait ressentir sa tension. Mais elle restait concentrée sur ce qui se disait . Une fois l'apéro fini, on se mit à table. Bien sur, les vampires ne mangeaient pas mais ils faisait semblant. L'entrée était délicieuse, ainsi que le plat principal et le fraisier que Aphrodite avait fait !

Ils étaient tous retournés dans le salon permettant de discuter encore pour apprendre un peu plus à se connaitre.

Soudain, Piers lâcha d'un ton méprisant en regardant Draco :

 _« Alors, c'est toi le fameux petit ami d'Aphi ?_ »

Draco sentit la colère monter. Il retint un grognement et déclara en posant une main possessive sur la cuisse de son calice.

 _« Oui, c'est bien moi. J'aime Aphi et je la_ _protégerai_ _de tous ceux qui veulent lui faire du mal »_ répondit-il froidement en serra les poings.

 _« Mouais, mais tu vois je suis pas sur qu'Aphi ait besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Il lui faut quelqu'un de puissant, de viril. Un mec comme moi, quoi ! Qu'en penses tu, ma belle ? »_ fit Piers en regardant la jeune fille avec un regard de prédateur.

Avant que personne ne puisse réagir, Aphi se leva d'un bon et, sans sommation, gifla Piers de toute ses forces !

 _« Non, mais tu vas pas bien ? Draco est gentil, doux,protecteur,_ _beau et intelligent_ _. Toi, tu n'es qu'un minable qui se croit tout puissant et qui pense qu'à draguer tout ce qui bouge ! Jamais, je ne sortirai avec quelqu'un comme toi !_ _En plus tu a aucune manière !_ _»_ hurla Aphi furieuse.

Piers enragé par le fait qu'il venait de se faire envoyer paître par une fille, attrapa violemment la jeune fille par les poignets qui gémit de douleur.

 _« Espèce de sale petite... »_

Mais il ne put jamais terminer la phrase car Draco fonça sur lui, le détacha de son aimée et l'envoya valser contre le mur en face. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, le vampire l'attrapa par le col, le colla contre le mur :

 _« Tu t'approches encore une fois de mon Aphi et tu le regretteras. Je te trouverai et je te tuerai en prenant tout mon temps. Tu me supplieras même de te tuer... »_ lui siffla t-il à l'oreille. Piers avai perdu toute couleur et avait perdu toute son assurance. Il hochait la tête frénétiquement

Les parents de Piers remis du choc de la scène, s'avancèrent furieux.

 _« Ne touchez pas à notre fils, brute ! »_

Soudain la tante Pétunia s'avança vers eux et leur déclara calmement mais froidement :

 _« Votre fils n'est qu'un mal élevé qui a tenté de faire du mal à ma nièce. Ne blâmez pas son petit ami. Vous devriez partir, il n'est plus le bienvenu ici ..»_

 _« Mais…_

 _Partez ! »_

Draco finit par lâcher Piers qui s'écroula lamentablement au sol. Il se releva sans demander son reste et repartit avec ses parents, outrés. Tout le monde souffla, soulagés. La soirée pouvait reprendre son cours.

* * *

 **Je voudrais remercier ma correctrice qui a fait la confrontation entre Piers et Draco. Et de vouloir corriger mes écrits.**

 **Je voulais m'excuser du retard qu'il y a eu pour ce chapitre mais le voilà enfin en ligne :)**

 **A très vite pour le prochain et si vous passez par la, laisser une petite review ;)**

 **Bisous à tous.**


	11. Dumbledore

Chapitre 9 : Dumbledore

Pendant que la soirée se terminait dans la joie et les rires, il y avait une tout autre ambiance a Poudlard et plus précisément dans le bureau du directeur.

Le directeur était assis en train de réfléchir à son plan qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de cette maudite Aphrodite Si elle continuait à accroitre sa puissance, tout le monde allait se tourner vers elle et lui, il serait oublié. Oui, il fallait qu'il élimine Aphrodite, qu'il la brise complétement, comme ça toute la gloire lui reviendrait et personne ne s'occuperait d'elle, il l'enfermerait alors à Azkaban.

Beaucoup de plan commencèrent à émerger de sa tête : pour détruire cette petite peste qui se croyait tout permis, il fallait qu'il continue son rôle de protecteur envers elle afin de mieux la manipuler et d'arriver au sommet dans ce monde.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait aussi sournoisement :

Il détestait Tom pour son intelligence alors il en avait fait un mage noir, il a menti, détruit chacun de ses fidèles pour ensuite les dénigrer dans le but que la population magique les déteste. Tout ça pour que l'on acclame que lui.

Il réfléchissait aux nombreux plan qui pouvaient lui convenir comme par exemple :

1-Mentir à propos de la fidélité de ses amis _(Genre...comme on s'y attendait ma chère correctrice !_ _Correctrice_ _: classique, classique, peut mieux faire)_

2-Lui montrer des faux souvenirs de Tom qui tuait tous les moldus

3-Lui mentir à propos de ses parents _( Ah, on monte de gamme d'un coup)_

4-Demander aux Dursley d'être encore plus violents _(Dumbledore t'es mort ! Correctrice, tuons le tout de suite!_ _Correctrice_ _: oh oui, comme ça, il y aura plus d'histoire et je serai_ liiiiibre, _hum, très triste **sifflote** donc mauvaise idée en fait )_

Ces différents plans n'était cependant pas à son goût. Il eut soudain l'idée du siècle : Severus Rogue ! Il détestait la gamine, il irait donc lui demander de pourrir son année, de la démoraliser pour ensuite en faire un pantin et reprendre son pouvoir sur elle. _(Ma très chers correctrice, apparemment le vieux citronné pense sincèrement que Severus est de son côté._ _Correctrice_ _: Bah en même temps Rogue se balade pas avec une pancarte : " wouhou, je suis avec Tom, Lol ")_. .En attendant la rentrée, il envoya d'abord une lettre à cette chose _(Oh mon dieu grave erreur ) :_

 **Aphrodite,**

 **Comment vas - tu ? J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et que les dursley s'occupent bien de toi comme je leur ai demandé** _(Correctrice tuons le pour le mal qu'il l'a fait!_ _Correctrice_ : _contrôle tes pulsions ma chère, on peut pas le tuer toutes les trois lignes et le ressusciter après)._ **J'espère cependant que tu profites de tes vacances pour trouver une stratégie pour battre Tom. Il devient complétement fou, fais attention à toi !** _(c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là...)_

 **Pour être en sécurité, tu dois rester à Privet Drive à cause du sang de ta tante qui constitue une forte barrière protectrice** (correctrice tu y crois? _Correctrice_ _: mais oui, Jammy, c'est très clair_ ) **et le reste de ta protection n'est du qu'a ton amour pour ce monde magnifique** _(Attention papy !_ _Correctrice_ _: il va réussir à nous faire pleurer le vieux sénile timbré)._

 **J'aurai bien aimé te prendre avec moi pour apaiser tes peurs et tes cauchemars. J'espère que tu ne pleures pas et que tu ne culpabilise pas.** _( vous la sentez l'hypocrisie là ?! )_

 **Prend soin de toi,**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

 **Directeur de Poudlard**

Il donna la lettre à Fumseck et replongea dans ses pensées noires sans savoir qu'une chauve souris aux yeux noirs l'avait observé ( _Mais qui ça peut être ? :o )_.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Je remercie ma correctrice de l'avoir corrigé rapidement ^^**

 **Si vous passez par la laisser une review :) ^^**

 **Je vous dit à très vite pour le prochain ! ^^**

 **Bisous les amis ^^**


	12. Voldemort ou plutôt Tom Jedusor

Chapitre 10 : Voldemort ou plutôt Tom Jedusor

Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort attendait le retour de son fidèle espion qui était aussi son compagnon. Tous les deux vivaient une belle histoire d'amour remplie de tendresse et de rêve comme les amoureux transit de ces films moldus.

Son espion avait un rôle important : espionner le vieux fou pour le bien de sa filleule ( _As tu une idée_ _du_ _nom de sa filleule ma chère correctrice ?_ _Correctrice_ _: Pansy Parkinson ! Non, vraiment ?_ ).

Cet homme essayait tant bien que de mal de protéger cette enfant même s'il fallait être honteux, méchant, injuste mais Tom savait que son amant ne le faisait pas par plaisir mais par contrainte. Combien de fois a-t-il essayer de le consoler ? De le rassurer ? De l'envoyer en mission pour s'assurer que tout allait bien ?

Une autre précision importante : Tom a bien changé. Il n'est plus tout pâle avec un visage de serpent, non c'est un Apollon. Ses cheveux châtain tombent avec délicatesse sur sa nuque malgré des mèches rebelles qui lui cachent parfois le visage. Il a aussi de magnifiques yeux vairons : l'un est rouge comme la braise et l'autre est d'un bleu hypnotisant. Son corps est finement musclé et il dégage une aura de mystère qui peut être soit très douce soit au contraire très menaçante selon les situations. Maintenant, arrêtons de baver et continuons l'histoire.

Tom était allé voir lui même « la famille » de la petite protégée de son amant et il a compris que les Dursleys étaient sous l'emprise du sortilège Impero. Il a réussi à les faire revenir à eux et à leur montrer certains souvenirs. C'est un soulagement de savoir qu'elle ne sera plus maltraité par eux.

FLASH BACK

Près de la maison des Dursley, une ombre surgit de nulle part et regarda la maison avec détermination. Il voulait les torturer, leur faire subir mille et une blessures, les faire souffrir jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive. Mais en rentrant dans la maison, il vit les trois compères et une sorte de dégoût arriva en lui : la souffrance d'Aphrodite il la ressentait mais une chose le frappa quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé : _(Tu vois je t'avais dit que Tom est en réalité un_ _véritable_ _Gentleman ma très ch_ _ère_ _correctrice. Correctrice_ _: Oui, il a juste pensé cinq secondes avant de les torturer à mort. Un vrai gentleman donc..._ _)_ _l_ es Dursley étaient tous sous l'emprise d'Impero, le sortilège impardonnable de contrainte et d'obéissance.

Il essaya de les aider, de se battre contre ce sort, de les libérer de l'emprise de ce cher Dumbledore car il en était sur : c'était lui l'auteur des malheurs de Aphrodite.

Une fois que les Dursley avaient repris leur esprit, il virent cet homme qui se présenta à eux:

 _« Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir madame, messieurs, je suis Tom Jedusor. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces seize dernières années. » d_ it-il en les regardant.

 _« Bonjour Monsieur Jedusor, je suis Pétunia Dursley, je vous présente mon mari Vernon Dursley et mon fils Dudley mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il manque quelqu'un dans cette maison ...mais qui ?_ » Demanda-t-elle

 _« Votre neveu Harry Potter qui a vécu avec vous. Vous l'avez maltraité, traité de monstre. Vous l'avez battu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit qu'une mare de sang, il était mal nourri, il a des blessures de vous qui resteront toute sa vie, vous l'avez brisé en mille morceaux. Il n'a plus la force de se battre._ _Pour lui, il n'a plus de famille. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu de cadeaux de noël et d'anniversaire de votre part, vous l'avez ignoré, vous l'avez maltraité et encore le mot est faible. »_ dit-il avec hargne

 _« Non c'est impossible ! Jamais nous n'aurions fait cela : j'ai promis à Lily que je veillerai sur son fils peu importe les conséquences ! Je lui ai promis….non …. comment on va faire pour essayer de le convaincre que nous l'aimons hein ?! »_ s'exclama-t-elle avec tristesse.

Le visage crispé de douleurs et de larmes remua quelque chose en lui et il les prit en pitié. Il leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire.

 _« Essayez de le rendre heureux, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande. On vous surveillera de près. Mes fidèles seront là tout cet été pour savoir comment se passe cette histoire ou plutôt cette guerre déclenchée par un vieux sénile qui ne veut pas prendre sa retraite. »_

Tout en disant cela, il partit en mettant des protections contre Dumbledore.

FIN FLASH BACK

En repensant à cette histoire, il se demanda dans combien de temps le vieux fou se rendrait compte de son erreur ? Mais le plus important, c'était de savoir si son amant reviendrait sain et sauf, sans blessure. Cette peur de le voir blessé est horrible, il était véritablement effrayé que se soit pour son amant, ses fidèles ou Aphi.

Dumbledore oubliait un peu trop vite le côté cruel de Tom. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par ce vieux fou. Oh que non ! Dumbledore allait souffrir comme il avait fait souffrir son amant, sa protégée, ses fidèles.

En regardant bien, ce n'était plus Tom qui était la mais Voldemort.

Voldemort s'assit brutalement sur son fauteuil, il imaginait différentes tortures pour tuer ces êtres dits lumineux.

Tout à coup, une chauve souris fit son apparition dans le salon du Lord et se transforma en un humain. C'était bel homme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, avec un corps à damner les saints et des yeux qui pourraient pétrifié n'importe qui ( Comme Méduse? :O ). Il s'avança vers son amour et l'embrassa pour le calmer.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux les yeux et ce bel homme lui montra ce qui s'était passé chez le directeur.

Voldemort rentra dans une colère noire et dit à son époux :

 _« Sev, prévien_ _s_ _tout le cercle intime ainsi que le trio d'ombre, on a une réunion d'urgente! »_ ordonna-t-il, sa voix claquant dans l'air, remplie de menace.

* * *

 **Deux chapitres dans la semaine un luxe ^^ j'espère (comme les autres chapitres) que celui ci vous plaira.**

 **Maintenant vous comprenez mieux la réaction de la famille de Aphi. ^^**

 **Je vais éclaircir la situation c'est vrai que l'excuse qu'a donner Pétunia c'était sa jalousie mais dîtes vous bien que d'un côté c'était vrai elle était Jalouse mais ce sont les restes de l'Impero qui a fait sa. La véritable raison c'était Dumbledore qui menait en bateau toute la famille, il manipulait Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley, sa c'est la situation officielle.**

 **Aphrodite saura tout dans un des chapitres lequel ? Je ne sais pas encore.**

 **J'espère que vous m'avez comprise, s'il y a un truc que vous ne comprenez pas des incohérence envoyer moi un message et j'y répondrais avec plaisir.**

 **En tout cas pour celui-ci j'ai bien été inspiré ^^.**

 **S'il vous plait laissez une review ^^**

 **Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain ^^.**


	13. Réunion

Chapitre 11 : Réunion

La soirée chez les Dursley se passa bien. Les différentes familles commencèrent à s'apprécier de plus en plus au point qu'elles ne voulaient pas que cette magnifique soirée se termine.

Elle prit fin assez tard et en bon hôte Vernon proposa aux Malefoy, aux Granger et Weasley de dormir chez eux _(_ _correctrice_ _: car tout le monde sait que la maison des Dursley est un château)_.

Ils acceptèrent cette offre généreuse. Et comme ça, ils pourront surveiller de près leur protégée.

Le groupe d'ami était heureux de passer la nuit ensemble.

Hermione, Ron et Draco agrandirent magiquement le lit pour que tous les quatre puissent dormir ensemble et former un cocon protecteur pour les deux filles.

Les filles partirent se changer dans la salle de bain et les garçons dans la chambre. Aphi était en short bleu nuit et portait la deuxième chemise de son cher et tendre. Hermione avait mis son short de couleur crème et une chemise de nuit. Les garçons, pour ne pas perturber le sommeil des filles étaient habillés en pyjama avec un pantalon à élastique et une chemise. _(_ _Correctrice_ _: encore des vêtements...)_ Tous dormirent tranquillement.

Soudain, le trio d'ombre se réveilla,vit le patronus de Severus devant lui et il comprit que Tom voulait le voir d'urgence pour une réunion de crise. Pourquoi donc?

Mais la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : A cause de Dumbledore.

Au moment où ils partirent, une chouette de Poudlard avec la lettre du directeur rentra dans la chambre et se posa sur le bureau de Aphrodite.

Hermione, Ron et Draco l'interceptèrent et le volatile s'en alla.

Pour la sécurité de leur petite fleur, ils décidèrent de la lire se doutant de l'hypocrisie de la part du vieux-alcoolisés-aux-bonbons-aux-citrons.

Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite de se préparer pour la réunion d'urgence : nos trois amis savaient quand Tom les appelait, il ne fallait pas le faire attendre.

Hermione, Ron et Draco s'habillèrent donc et partirent non sans avoir laisser un mot à Aphi :

 **Notre chère petite fleur,**

 **Si tu te réveilles et que tu nous vois pas, cela est normal : nous sommes partis précipitamment pour régler une affaire urgente.** _(_ _correctrice_ _: oui bien sur, c'est tout à fait normal, elle ne s'inquiétera jamais avec ce genre de mot… Wait...)_

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra. Nos parents partent avec nous.**

 **Normalement, on sera de retour lorsque qu'on aura fini. On espère que tout se passera bien pour toi.**

 **Prends soin de toi et envoie nous un message si ça ne va pas.**

 **Hermione, Ron et Draco**

Ils prirent avec eux la lettre du vieux barbu et transplanèrent jusqu'au QG après avoir vérifié les barrières et les avoir renforcées.

Arrivés devant le portail de la demeure de Tom Elvis Jedusor, le trio d'ombre ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et rentra directement, et se dirigèrent rapidement dans un salon au couleurs feutrées où ils virent le cercle intime de Tom alias Voldemort.

Ils s'assirent et la réunion commença.

 _«_ _Bonsoir à tous et pardonnez moi de vous avoir dérang_ _é_ _pendant les vacances_ _et_ _notamment vous_ _le_ _trio d'ombre, mais j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer : il_ _va falloir_ _passer au niveau supérieur pour protéger Aphrodite._ _I_ _l va commencer à attaquer et il est hors de question de voir la filleule de mon époux encore sous sa coupe !_ _A_ _vez vous prévu un plan d'attaque ?_ » Demanda Tom en essayant de contrôler toute sa fureur contre le vieux schnok !

 _«Oui : pour mieux la protéger je passerai un maximum de temps avec elle pendant les vacances d'été sous ma forme de chauve-souris. C'est très pratique d'être un vampire.»_ Répondit honnêtement Draco dont le ton n'admettait aucune opposition.

 _«Quand à moi, je serai toujours avec elle aussi quand elle dormira pour renforcer ses barrières mentales et les sorts de protections contre le vieux fou sur les bijoux qu'elle portera. »_ Répondit Ron.

Qui aurait pu croire que ce gentil garçon était en fait un maître dans l'art de la magie de l'esprit ?

 _« Pour ma part , je lancerai un sort de localisation de ma propre invention sur le vieux fou et nous renforcerons encore plus les barrières de la maison des Dursley. Moi seule pourra les désactiver. »_ Dit tout simplement Hermione comme une évidence.

 _« Au fait, en partant, on a vu une chouette de Poudlard arriver et nous avons lu la lettre du directeur et c'est rempli de niaiseries mensongères et hypocrites. Quels sont ses plans pour elle ? »_ Demanda Draco inquiet pour sa cher et tendre, sa fleur de lys.

 _« D'après mon époux, une fois qu'elle aura accomplie cette fameuse prophétie, il la jettera à Azkaban et la condamnera au baiser du détraqueur. Mais avant ça, il la manipulera encore plus et il lui mentira à propos de vous et de ses parents._

 _Severus est parti à Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. »_

Dit Tom avec une rage contenue mais on pouvait voir son œil bleu devenir rouge et il devint Voldemort, l'être le plus impitoyable envers ses ennemis et surtout envers Dumbledore.

Cette réunion s'éternisa sur plusieurs heures.

Tous se demandait dans combien de temps leur petite fleur allait craquer et surtout comment elle allait prendre la nouvelle.

Elle n'avait jamais demandé à être sur le front. Tous ses amis le savaient, elle ne voulait pas battre Tom.. Et Hermione le savait mieux que quiconque, elle connaissait par cœur sa petite fleur, et elle était triste. Mais patience, tout finira par s'arranger !

Le cercle intime échangea un regard et tous comprirent le message : l'observation était finie, place à l'action !

Une pensée démoniaque traversa alors l'esprit de tous : A bas Dumbledore ! Ils eurent alors un sourire particulièrement sadique.

Tom reprit plus calmement mais avec une haine bien visible :

 _« Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout comme toujours et j'en suis très fier. Comment lui faire comprendre qui nous sommes sans que le vieux citronné le sache ? »_

 _« Je connais un endroit neutre dont Aphi a fait son repère. Je pense que Hermione et Ron savent de quoi je veux parler. Peut-être pourrions -nous lui dire la vérité là bas ? » q_ uestionna Draco en regardant ses amis.

« _Pourquoi pas ? Elle s'y sent comme chez elle et puis on a barricadé le lieu de sorts de protection et d'anti-intrusion. Ce sera plus calme et en plus elle sera dans son élément. »_ Répondit Ron avec un sourire nerveux.

Le trio d'ombre continua de discuter sous l'oeil attentif des adultes qui s'incrustaient parfois dans la conversation en leur donnant des conseils.

La réunion continua et ils ont passèrent pratiquement toute la nuit à organiser un plan pour mettre Aphrodite en sécurité.

Lorsqu'il fut quatre heure du matin, tous repartirent se coucher.

Hermione, Ron et Draco retournèrent à Privet Drive chez les Dursleys.

Ils transplanèrent dans la chambre d'Aphi sans un bruit. Hermione se remit en pyjama et s'endormit contre sa petite sœur . Les deux garçons prirent le mot qu'ils avaient laissé et encerclèrent leur femme respective pour les protéger.

* * *

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je suis mais vraiment désolé pour cette attente mais avec les devoirs et les révisions je n'avais pas trop le temps de faire ce chapitre et celui était compliqué à faire.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre ^^. Quand au prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand je publierais mais normalement cette semaine ou ce week tout dépendras de mon inspiration ^^**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dit ? Ah non : Laissez une review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ? ^^**

 **Bisous à vous tous !**

 **Passer une bonne journée/soirée.**


	14. Un moment tendre

**Chapitre 12 : Un moment tendre**

* * *

 **POV RON**

Je commence faire un bilan de tout les événements qu'il y a eu en ce moment. C'est vrai, depuis des années, j'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver à Hermione et Aphrodite…

Je me souviendrai tout le temps de ce garçon souriant.

Même si il est devenu une fille, cela n'a pas entaché notre amitié. Au contraire, elle est devenue encore plus fusionnelle. Je suis comme un grand frère qui veut protéger à tous prix sa petite sœur.

Pendant un long moment, j'ai pris des cours avec Severus et Tom sur la magie de l'esprit. C'est un art qui m'a toujours plu et intrigué alors, pour assouvir cette soif de connaissance, je leur ai demandé de m'aider : ce qui s'avère être très pratique en cette période troublée.

Je me perds dans mes pensées et reviens sur mes sentiments envers Hermione : elle et moi sommes le jour et la nuit mais pourtant nous nous comprenons d'un seul regard. On est qu'un comme Aphi et Draco.

Je regarde ma chère et tendre et comprends encore plus que je l'aime à la folie, l'amour me fait perdre la raison dès il s'agit d'elle.

Mon hermione bien aimée, je donnerais tout pour elle : amour et famille. Oui nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

Je vois ma petite sœur qui se réveille doucement, elle est vraiment adorable, et qui cherche Draco :

 _«Bonjour, si tu cherches Draco il est parti dans le salon pour réfléchir ! A part ça, tu as bien dormi ? »_ Demandé-je en m'inquiétant légèrement.

 _« Bonjour grand frère ! Oui je vais bien et j'ai bien dormi. Je vais juste rejoindre Draco, ça me fait plaisir que vous mettiez vos différents sur le côté »._ Dit-elle sur un ton endormi et lève les yeux au ciel !

Je souris et la vis partir rejoindre son cher et tendre.

Quand elle franchit le pas de la porte de sa chambre, je réveillai en douceur la femme de ma vie en l'embrassant doucement. je dessine ses courbes magnifiques, elle est splendide.

Je la sens qui commence à s'agiter et se réveiller.

 _«Bonjour mon amour... comment s'est passé ta nuit ? »_ Questionné-je avec un grand sourire.

 _« Oh, j'ai bien dormi, ma bouillotte froide était là et en plus elle me réveille comme je l'aime. Que demander plus ? »_ répondit-elle avec son magnifique sourire remplie de charme.

On continue alors de s'embrasser comme si notre vie en dépendait, comme si demain nous allions être séparé...alors je l'embrasse, pour ensuite dériver vers son cou.

Je la sens qui frissonne et elle penche sa tête sur le côté. J'embrasse sa jugulaire et la mords : son sang est divin. Elle est ma calice, elle est mienne !

Une fois fini, je referme délicatement la plaie tout en caressant son corps magnifique.

Mon ange, ma merveille, ma beauté, qu'est ce que je t'aime.

Nous descendons ensuite tous les deux et nous tombons sur un magnifique tableau : Draco allongé sur le canapé et Aphi blottie contre son torse.

 **FIN POV RON**

 **POV DRACO**

Pendant ce temps où Ron et moi veillions sur la nuit de nos deux anges, j'ai contemplé la mienne, ma fleur de lys, ma rose, mon essentielle.

Elle est belle mon éternité auprès d'une beauté que je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler. A vrai dire, je connais déjà son corps tellement je l'ai visité avec mes mains. Sa peau douce et bronzée qui me fait frissonner comme son caractère. Bien sur, je l'ai connu en étant un garçon mais cela ne m'a jamais dérangé, loin de là. Peu importe ce maudit sort, on tuera le responsable de cet acte insensé.

En la regardant de plus près, je la trouve sublime ( _non sans blague !),_ elle semble si fragile là allongée comme une déesse.

Quand je la touche que ce soit son corps ou son visage, je me sens au paradis. Je dois faire mes preuves comme compagnon et je le ferai, je lui prouverai que chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure, je suis digne d'elle.

En ce qui concerne le goût de son sang, il est fait pour un Malefoy : doux et sucré, emplis de magie. Un véritable nectar...

Je me lasse pas de la contempler. Après tout c'est la future Lady Malfoy et vu que mon Aphi est parfaite pour moi et à la hauteur de ma famille, je lui dirai ses origines une fois qu'elle aura appris qui nous sommes pour elle. Mais pour l'instant je me concentre sur son bonheur, après tout un vampire est censé protéger son calice !

Je la regarde plus profondément en ayant hâte de voir ses pierres précieuses briller de milles feux. elle est entière et magnifique : Ma merveille.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue, descends ensuite dans le salon et me pose dans le canapé pour faire un bilan sur la situation actuelle : Que dire de tout ce qui se passe ? Le temps nous est compté….

La peur de perdre cette ange me fait froid dans le dos, mais cela n'arrivera jamais : il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Pendant un long moment je suis dans mes pensées au point que je ne vois pas ma Lady venir vers moi.

Je sursaute en sentant quelque chose sur mes genoux, je baisse ma tête et voit ma huitième merveille du monde.

Je lui sourit et me sens hypnotisé par ces émeraudes qui étincellent son visage et caresse sa joue d'un revers de la main

 _« Bonjour ma fleur de lys ! Comment vas tu ? As tu bien dormi ? »_ Demandé-je avec crainte et peur qu'elle fasse encore des cauchemars à cause de l'autre timbrés accro aux bonbons !

 _« Bonjour mon beau vampire ! Je vais bien et toi ? Oui j'ai bien dormi, comme une marmotte. Cela fait du bien au moral de dormir aussi bien ! »_ répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Tout à coup, je sentis mes yeux devenir rouges foncés et je me mis au-dessus d'elle.

Je regarde discrètement l'heure, il est encore tôt… et penche ma tête sur son coup, le lui lèche en lui faisant des baisers doux et je sens sa tête se décaler sur le côté et je grogne doucement en voyant sa soumission.

Et je la mordis. Le plaisir est immense, je suis ne plus au paradis mais dans un monde inconnu, un monde rempli d'amour et d'espoir.

Pendant un long moment, je me nourris calmement sans être un brute ! Ben quoi, je suis bien élevé moi !

Je referme sa plaie et embrasse son cou avec une grande délectation.

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres et lui demande l'entrée de cet antre que moi seul peut visiter. Elle me l'accorde avec joie et nous entamons un ballet magnifique comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Plus rien autour ne compte, seul les battements de son cœur me font de l'effet.

On passe un long moment à se câliner sur le canapé. C'est un moment de tendresse, de pur bonheur, de divinité.,,

 **FIN POV DRACO**

* * *

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir mes fidèles lecteurs !**

 **J'aimerais vraiment remercier ma correctrice de pouvoir corriger un chapitre aussi vite ^^!**

 **Alors pour celui-ci je voulais faire une petite coupure, juste un moment pour nos couples pour voire à quel point ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont unis !**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand je le publierais.**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part : Une Review s'il vous plait ! ^^**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **Passez une bonne journée/soirée !**


	15. Chemin de Traverse et Attaque

Chapitre 13 : Chemin de traverse et attaque.

Ça y est, c'était la fin de l'été. Aphrodite devait retourner à Poudlard tout comme ses amis et son petit ami. Mais avant de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie, il lui fallait acheter ses fournitures pour son année.

Elle avait prévu d'y aller avec son compagnon mais celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de Voldemort ...elle était dégoûtée !

Elle voulait y aller avec ses amies, mais Ron était privée de sortie à cause d'une de ses blagues qui à mal tourner _(Ma très ch_ _è_ _r_ _e_ _correctrice, tu y crois ?_ _Correctrice_ _: ça me semble parfaitement crédible… wait ! )_ et Hermione s'occupait de sa mère qui était tombée malade.

Aphi était très déçue mais elle voulait absolument ses fournitures scolaires, du coup elle décida d'y aller sans personne comme une grande.

Elle se prépara et décida de mettre une robe dont le haut était en jeans jusqu'à la taille et le reste de la robe était rose pâle qui allait en harmonie avec le haut, des talons compensées, son sac à main et une l'accompagna jusqu'à Londres et il reviendra la chercher quand elle aura finit.

Elle rentra au Chaudron Baveur et alla dans l'arrière du bar pour se trouver face à un grand mur sur lequel elle tapota certaines pierres ce qui lui permit d'accéder au chemin de traverse.

Quand elle vit cette magnifique allée sorcière, elle s'y sentit comme chez elle. Elle en était heureuse mais elle aurait voulu passer un moment avec sa famille de cœur et son compagnon. C'est le cœur gros qu'elle commença ses achats : de nouvelles robes sorcières, de nouveaux livres, un nouveau chaudron, un nouveau balais ainsi qu'un nouvel animal de compagnie.

Quand elle rentra dans l'animalerie elle se sentit attirée par le fond de la boutique. Elle s'arrêta devant trois cages où trois animaux s'y trouvaient (logique...une animalerie avec des animaux.. ! ) : dans la première cage, elle vit une petite boule de poil trop mignonne de couleur blanche, il s'agissait d'un boursouflet, elle le trouva trop mignon. Dans la seconde cage, il y avait un majestueux phénix blanc comme la neige absolument magnifique et enfin, dans la troisième cage, elle vit un autre animal qui ressemblait étrangement à un chat, c'était en fait un flaireur.

Elle tomba sur le charme des ces trois animaux et demanda au vendeur si elle pouvait les acheter. Il lui fit un prix pour l'ensemble et acheta aussi tout le nécessaire pour ses futurs familiers.

Elle sortit de la boutique et alla chercher des cadeaux pour ses deux meilleurs amis et son compagnon. Elle rentra dans une boutique de livres où elle trouva la perle rare pour Hermione : un livre sur le monde magique de sa création à aujourd'hui. Pour Ron, elle acheta une place pour aller voir un match des Canon Chudley, et pour Draco un magnifique bijoux : un bracelet avec un cœur brisé.

Pendant toute la matinée, elle flâna un peu partout. Sa bonne humeur était de retour et elle décida de se montrer sous un nouveau jour : intelligente et féminine !

Tout se passa très bien, elle s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant pour... hé bien..manger et se reposer…

Soudain, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas : sa cicatrice la brûlait atrocement … Elle sortit précipitamment à l'extérieur et vit alors la marque des ténèbres ! Elle appela l'ordre du phénix, essaya de protéger les affaires qu'elle avait achetées et se prépara à attaquer !

Elle vit tout le cercle intime de Voldemort en première ligne et au milieu, elle vit le trio d'ombres : personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait . Tout les mangemorts avaient un masque.

Certains mangemorts commencèrent à attaquer mais l'ordre du Phénix arriva au bon moment. La contre attaque commença : les deux côtés se battaient hargneusement. Soudain, un mangemort jetta un sort vers un enfant qui pleurait car sa mère était sous les décombres d'une maison.

Aphi s'élança pour le protéger. Elle n'entendait plus les cris des deux côtés mais elle sentit soudain un corps l'enlacer : elle reconnut cette odeur, ce corps qui la serrait. Elle sourit,tomba dans ses bras et se laissa aller. Draco utilise un sort de sommeil et elle s'endormit _( non, sérieux ? ;o)_.

Dumby-chou-accro-aux bonbons-aux-citrons _( faut arrêter avec les surnoms, je crois :D )_ essaya de la libérer ! Et à partir de ce moment là ce fut une attaque terrible : des sorciers moururent ou furent gravement blessés…

 _-«Rendez-nous APHRODITE IMMEDIATEMENT, BANDE DE MANGEMORT ! » o_ rdonna le vieux débris sur un ton menaçant. _( wouah, ça c'est de la répartie ! On applaudit !)_

En disant cela, il vit celui qui avait ''kidnapper Aphrodite'' et le vieux sénile lança une attaque sur lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut la contre attaque du père de Draco qui lui renvoya le sort !

 _-«Touchez à mon fils et vous êtes un homme mort ! Ce n'est pas moi qui va vous tuer mais sachez que tout vos mensonges finiront par se retourner contre vous... »_ dit Lucius Malefoy sur un ton glacial.

Voldemort sourit en entendant cette réplique et il sourit aussi à Lucius sadiquement : oh oui Dumbledore allait souffrir, beaucoup souffrir...

Tout les mangemorts attaquèrent l'autre camp, mais un des membres du trio d'ombre, lança un sort de brouillard et le camp dit «obscur» lança des sort de plus en plus dangereux ! Un autre membre du trio d'ombre jeta des sorts de protection autour des sorciers présents dans le chemins de traverse qui ne pouvaient plus se battre ou encore autour des cracmols.

Les différents combat reprirent, personne ne voulait céder ! Mais le camp de Tom gagnait du terrain : après tout, ils étaient tous bien entraînés.

Pendant ce temps, dans manoir, une jeune fille commença à se réveiller et se retrouva dans une magnifique chambre illuminée : un lit rond au dessus duquel il y avait des hibiscus rouges et blancs qui formaient un arc comme pour faire un cocon protégeant la personne à l'intérieur, les meubles étaient fait en bois tropical et les poignets des portes étaient recouvertes de tiarés cristallisés pour qu'elle durent éternellement (des vraies! ).

Elle ne se rappelait plus comment elle était arrivée dans cette chambre magnifique. Puis elle se rappela d'avoir senti l'odeur de Draco. Elle sût alors qu'elle aurait des réponse plus tard.. elle vit ensuite les paquets qu'elle avait achetés pour ses amis et son compagnon à côté du lit…. elle se sentit alors attirée dans les bras de Morphée sans voir un doux regard noir qui veillait sur elle.

Au chemin de traverse le trio d'ombre était en position de défense. il savaient que si l'un des leur se blessait, il y en avait une qui allait culpabiliser. Les trois complices protégeaient alors leur famille….

L e combat dura un long moment...mais au final l'ordre du phénix abdique et se replia. Personne ne vit une certaine famille rousse faire un clin d'œil et un signe de la main à l'un des membre du trio d'ombre

* * *

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices !**

 **Je suis mais vraiment vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre...alors pour l'attaque je suis désolé c'est la première fois que j'essaye de décrire une scène de "bataille"**

 **Pour la suite vous vous demandez sûrement qui est Jazz, Marc et John ? Patience sa viendra dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **Que dire de plus ? Rien du tout je crois avoir tout dit !**

 **A très vite pour le prochain !**

 **Laissez une review ^^**

 **Bisous !**


	16. Ordre du Phénix et Ordre des Ténèbres

Chapitre 14 : Ordre du phénix et Ordre des ténèbres

 **POV DUMBLEDORE**

Je rage complétement par ce qui vient se passer… Comment cet ingrat de Malefoy a pu prendre mon arme ? Ma machine ? Mon objet ?! C'est inconcevable, inimaginable ! Il faut à tout prix que je la récupère...mais je sais qu'elle déteste Malfoy. Oui, elle m'appellera et me suppliera pour que je vienne la chercher !

Je peaufine mes plans pour la garder sous ma coupe... il faut que je fasse en sorte qu'elle soit avec un homme qui puisse la faire obéir sans problème…..mais qui ? Ron ? Oui sans aucun doute, il sera un très bon parti et pion !

En parlant de Weasley...il est où ce garnement ? J'ai besoin de lui immédiatement ! A moins qu'il soit partie sauver Aphrodite ce qui pourrait vraiment m'aider.

Je planifie encore plus, je lui ferai un lavage de cerveau à cette gamine et je lui bourrerai le crâne avec des idées lumineuse.

Je continue mes plans pour Aphrodite le temps que mon nouveau pion revienne avec mon objet.

Une personne se racle la gorge et en levant la tête, je vis tout l'ordre me fixer en attendant une réponse de ma part. Je fais un sourire de papy sénile à Molly Weasley :

 _« Molly, où est votre fils ? »_ interrogé-je avec grand intérêt.

Je regarde cette femme rousse complètement aveuglée par mon aura et mes « bonnes idées » et je lui souris encore.

 _« Lequel ? George ? Fred ? Charlie ? Bill ? Ron ? »_ demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire de confiance.

Intensément, je la regarde malicieusement et lui répond :

 _« Ron, évidement ! J'ai tant de projet pour lui ! Enfin s 'il est d'accord, bien sur._

 _J'imagine qu'il est parti récupérer sa meilleure amie des griffes des mangemorts ? »_ demandé-je avec assurance.

 _«Oui Ron et Hermione sont partis la chercher »_ dit-elle avec un grand sourire que je prend pour de la fierté.

Je bloque sur le nom de cette pimbêche d'Hermione Granger. Comment ose-t-elle partir chercher mon arme?! Elle doit rester en arrière sinon cela risque de faire foirer tout mes plans. Je n'ignore en rien qu'elle a des sentiments pour Ronald.

Je cherche un plan pour me débarrasser de cette pouffiasse, mais d'un côté je ne peux pas, elle est trop intelligente et comprendra que quelque chose bloque.

Je suis pris dans une passe impasse mais pour commencer, je vais continuer comme j'avais prévu. Le trio d'or doit être brisé !

Je continue de discuter avec l'ordre pour savoir quelle est la meilleure riposte possible pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Surtout, il ne faut pas que cette pétasse d'Aphrodite apprenne la vérité.

Comment faire ?

Je me pose de plus en plus de questions. Tout va se jouer cette année...et je vais faire en sorte de garder Aphrodite sous ma coupe.

 _« Molly je sais que vous considérez Aphrodite ou Harry comme votre fille/fils. Pensez vous qu'un mariage entre elle et votre fils soit possible ? »_ demandé-je

 _« Je ne sais pas Albus, il faut demander à Arthur...Chéri, t'en pense quoi ? »_ questionna-t-elle à son mari.

Je les observe tout deux. Ils se comprennent d'un regard...j'en suis jaloux mais je n'en montre rien pour éviter un scandale.

 _« Pourquoi pas amour, mais il faudra poser la question aux concernés. »_ répondit-il.

Intérieurement je bouillonne : cette réponse peut mettre tout mes plans en l'air ! Bordel comment faire si mon arme ou mon pion disent non… Je serai foutu... Il faut que j'arrive à manipuler ce stupide Weasley !

Pendant un long moment on fait un debriefing pour la prochaine attaque. Ma gloire sera bientôt totale !

 **POV MOLLY**

A la fin de la réunion, j'envoie un patronus à Ron pour le prévenir du plan de Dumbledore. Notre couverture passe inaperçue mais je m'inquiète : après tout, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants. Je suis prête tout comme mon mari pour les protéger !

Les heures passent et je ne reçois aucune nouvelle de Ron. Il doit être en réunion avec Tom et surveiller Aphi…Pauvre gamine….elle ne mérite pas de vivre sous la manipulation d'un vieux fou comme Dumbledore, elle mérite d'avoir une vie normal… Il faut absolument combattre les idées et préjugés que Dumby lui a mis dans sa tête...

Quand je regarde chacun de mes enfants je suis fière d'eux tellement ils sont courageux….Dumbledore a gâché notre vie, notre innocence...notre pureté. Il le paiera !

 **POV RON**

J'ai reçu le Patronus de ma mère en plein milieu de notre réunion avec Tom pour nous indiquer les plans de Dumby-chou-accro-aux-bonbons-citrons. A la fin du message, je sens une aura menaçante et je me tourne pour voir mon ami furieux…Oulah ! Dumbledore va devoir bien se tenir car faire face à un Draco Malfoy énervé et qui plus est un vampire... Il va souffrir !

Mais je ne regretterai pas qu'il souffre cet imposteur ! Vivement que cette guerre stupide se termine pour on puisse enfin vivre tranquillement.

Oui, c'est ce que l'on veut dans ce camp. Tout le monde pense que nous sommes les méchants mais ce n'est pas le cas : au contraire ici on comprend la demande du monde sorcier qui est de vivre en paix. Pourquoi une telle guerre ?

Je vois Draco dont la colère ne cesse de monter contre Dumby-chou et qui se calme légerement en sentant les bras de son père autour de lui.

Le visage de Tom devient plus grave….bon ben….Dumbledore va souffrir.

 _« Draco calme toi… tout se passera bien pour Aphi...on va retarder l'échéance de la demande. Je sais que tout les deux vous êtes fou amoureux...alors tout va bien se passer. Jamais je ne toucherais ou en embrasserai Aphi, tu le sais Dray ! J'aime mon Hermione plus que tout ! »_ dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

 **POV DRACO**

Meurs Dumbledore ….meurs dans d'atroces souffrances ! Tu me payeras d'avoir gâcher sa vie et d'en faire une arme ! La marier à Ron ? HORS DE QUESTION, ELLE EST A MOI !

Je sens mon père qui me retient pour éviter que je fasse un meurtre. J'entends ce que dit Ron, je me calme alors et le regarde

 _« Excuse moi, je sais que tu feras rien avec elle. Il faut tout ceci cesse pour de bon...je vais aller me balader »_ Dit je tranquillement plus ou moins calmer et sort dehors pour me balader et réfléchir à cette putain de guerre qui nous fatigue.

Après un long moment de promenade, je vais dans la direction de la chambre de ma chère et tendre qui est endormie et je vois Severus veille sur elle depuis son arrivée au manoir de Tom.

 _« Bonjour Severus, comment vas tu ? Comment va-t-elle ? »_ Questionnai je avec impatience et d'inquiétude

 _« Bonjour Draco je vais bien maintenant je n'aurais plus aucune raison de lui mentir et je pourrai lui dire la vérité. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta belle, tout va bien, elle est juste fatiguée. »_ Répondit-il sincèrement.

Je m'approche du lit de ma douce et lui prend la main. Je murmure à son oreille :

 _« Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de me faire peur ... »_

J'obtiens aucune réponse mais je met près d'elle pour que, quand elle se réveillera, elle sache qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de nous.

Dépêche toi mon ange de te réveiller. Je t'aime.

Je l'observe et sent Severus qui me serre l'épaule avant de sortir…Oui...Vivement que cette guerre se finisse.

 **POV SEVERUS**

Après avoir laissé Draco avec ma filleule je file à la réunion. En me voyant arrivé, Tom me fait signe pour que je me mette à ses côtés et tous me demande des nouvelles de d'Aphrodite :

 _« Aphi va très bien, elle est juste épuisée et elle est avec Draco »_ dis- je à tout le cercle intime.

Au regard grave de Tom, je crains le pire : qu'est-ce que le vieux fou a encore fait pour le mettre en colère ?

Pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, j'entre dans l'esprit de mon mari et je sens la fureur montée en moi….DUMBLEDORE EST UN HOMME MORT !

Je suis même étonné de voir que Draco a réussi à se calmer mais j'ai compris que son père a dû le maitriser ….

 _« Je crois qu'il va pas trop survivre Dumby chou ! »_

Je vois tout le monde faire un sourire sadique et haineux, je crois qu'il y a plus rien à dire à part : BYE BYE Dumbledore, niark.

 **POV TOM**

Je suis content de voir qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui croit en nous. Là, Dumbledore est allé trop loin : marier la petite amie de Draco à Ron, impossible !

En entendant les pensées de chacun, ils veulent tous sa mort…

En ce qui concerne Aphi elle est entre bonne mains avec Draco pour la surveiller. Il est le seul à la comprendre rien qu'en la regardant. C'est pareil avec moi et Severus : chaque Âme sœur comprend sa moitié rien qu'en la regardant.

A la fin de la réunion, je me promène autour de la propriété avec mon aimé et nous dînons dehors à la belle étoile. J'avais fait pareil pour le demander en mariage je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Puis, je nous fait transplaner dans notre chambre où je bois un peu de son sang. Je le sens s'endormir tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée.

 **FIN POV TOM**

Dans une certaine chambre, une jeune fille à la chevelure brune se réveille doucement dans les bras de son vampire...

* * *

 **BONJOUR/BONSOIR MES CHERS LECTRICES ET LECTEURS !**

 **Je suis ravie de vous mettre ce chapitre qui est venu tout seule, l'inspiration était là pour l'écrire.**

 **J'espère que pour celui-ci vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisir à le lire.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre je répondrais à la question de l'autre chapire à savoir : Qui est Jazzy ? Marc ? John ?**

 **Bisous à tous,**

 **Passer une bonne soiréee/journée !**

 **PS : LAISSER UNE REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ! :) :) :)**


	17. Réveil et explication

Chapitre 15 : Réveil et explication

 **POV APHRODITE**

Je me réveille tranquillement en reprenant mes esprits. Je sens une paire de bras me serrer contre un corps que je reconnais aussitôt et je met ma tête contre le torse. Je respire son odeur comme une droguée tellement il m'a manqué…

 _«_ _Dray…._ » Murmurai je contre lui. Cette attaque a été terrible. Je le regarde désormais dans les yeux… Pourquoi m'a-t-il aidé ? Normalement il ne le fait pas..ou discrètement mais jamais à la vue de tous…

En le regardant de plus près il a l'air calme….Il porte un pantalon noir en cuir avec une bande argenté sur le côté, un haut noir en peau de dragon qui s'accorde parfaitement à sa pâleur. Autour de sa ceinture un masque est accroché...représentant un dragon en argent..cette tenue... serai-il possible..qu'il soit ...un membre du trio d'ombre… impossible et pourtant ! Je commence à avoir peur,je me lève rapidement du lit, sort en courant de la chambre afin de trouver une sortie.

En regardant par dessus mes épaules, je vois Draco courir avec sa vitesse vampirique. Il me rattrape rapidement, je trouve enfin une sortie et me retrouve dehors. Je commence à courir dans les différentes allées… je vois enfin le portail...encore quelques mètres et j'y serais mais en arrivant, on me rattrape.

Je regarde celui qui a réussit à m'attraper et voit le même pantalon, le même haut que Draco mais pas le même masque...le masque est en argent mais en forme de Sombral...et en regardant de plus près c'est...l'hécatombe qui tombe sur moi...Ron...mon meilleur ami...mon frère de coeur...non ce n'est pas possible pas lui… ! J'essaye de l'éloigner de moi mais il me retient :

 _«_ _ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! COMMENT AS TU OS_ _E_ _ME FAIRE_ Ç _A_ _? PACTISER AVEC L ENNEMI JE TE DETESTE, JE TE HAIS…_ _LACHE MOI, JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE !_ _! »_ Je lui balance tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur…Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça...je sens qu'il me prend dans ces bras et je l'entend murmurer :

 _«_ _Je vais..non, on va tout t'expliquer mais je t'en prie ma belle ...tout va bien se passer...tu m'as toujours fait confiance alors fait le encore une foi_ _s_ _»_ Il me calme un peu en me disant cette simple phrase. Mais je recommence à paniquer peu après, je commence à crier, à me débattre !

Il me porte et je sens qu'il me donne à une autre personne...Draco..mon vampire, mon amour, mon âme-sœur, ma moitié, mon tout...mais je ne veux rien n'écouter ! Comment Ron a-t-il pu bien me faire ça ? Quelles sont ses motivations ? Après, je pourrais rejoindre l'ordre pour le prévenir de leur trahison envers le côté lumineux !

Je commence à faire des plans … mais je sens une autre présence près de nous mais je ne fait pas attention. Je sens mes bonnes résolutions qui s'en vont en percevant la présence de mon amour autour de moi.

En rentrant dans le manoir, on va dans un salon. Il me fait asseoir sur le canapé, se met à côté de moi. Ron s'installe de l'autre côté.

La porte s'ouvre finalement sur une jeune fille magnifique en robe de combat avec à sa taille un masque en argent en représentant un Hippogriffe. Je bloque en voyant l'identité de la personne….Hermione ….ma meilleure...Mais que se passe-t-il ? Ils ont sûrement une bonne raison...peut-être devrais-je les écouter ? Si c'est un coup de Voldemort, il me le payera !

Personne ne parle puis je vois la porte qui s'ouvre encore une fois et je vois des différentes familles qui défilent et s'assoient. Je sens Draco qui me serre la main pour me soutenir mais je le fusille du regard.

Puis je vois mon pire ennemi en compagnie de Severus. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je sens une atmosphère de détente et de relaxation mais avec un soupçon de lourdeur….Je vois trois personnes qui rentrent...Je les reconnais, ils étaient au restaurant avec les Malefoy...Jazzy Marc et John...ils s'assoient là ou il y a de la place et je décide de demander :

« _Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Quand à vous_ _trois_ _..je vous déteste ! »_ Dis-je à mes trois soit disant amis …

Je vois Hermione se lever, se mettre devant moi à genoux et me prendre les mains en me disant…

 _« Tu t 'en souviens de cette soirée quand nous étions tout les trois dans la salle commune ? Je t'ai promis qu'un jour, tu n'aurais plus à te battre, tu serais tranquille._

 _Ce jour est arrivé, on a mis du temps et je t'en demande pardon._

 _Nous sommes dans le camp de Tom depuis toujours._

 _Nous avons grandi avec le cercle intime de Tom et nous avons toujours veillé sur toi…_

 _Désormais, tu n'auras plus peur, tu n'auras plus à te battre._

 _Dumbledore est un manipulateur depuis le début, il t'utilise pour arriver à ses fins, il ne t'a jamais aimé, il t'a toujours méprisé. C'est lui qui t'a quasi brisée, c'est lui qui a tout commandité pour te détruire et ainsi faire de toi son pantin. C'est la vérité._

 _Pour finir, c'est lui qui à fait de ta vie un enfer chez tes tuteurs car il les a mis sous l'influence de Impéro, le sort d'obéissance. »_ Dit-elle en me regardant et me serrant les mains un peu plus fort.

Je sens qu'elle est sincère mais je ne veux pas y croire mais au fond de moi, une petite voix me dit de la croire...que faire...qui croire.. je suis complètement perdue, tout s'effondre...

Puis je vois Severus qui vient vers moi et et Hermione qui retourne dans son siège. On se regarde et je comprend que je dois lire dans son esprit.

Je pénètre dans son esprit et il me fait voir tout ce que Dumbledore manigançait et je comprend ainsi qu' Hermione avait raison. Je me retire de son esprit choquée : Dumbledore n'est pas celui qu'on croyait mais... pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? En fait la réponse est évidente au final : c'était pour le pouvoir et la gloire.

Tom me regarde et me dit :

 _« Maintenant, tu dois sûrement te demander qui sont Jazzy, Marc et John ? »_ me demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se veut protecteur. Je ne peux pas répondre tellement le choc pour la révélation de Dumbledore m'a fait perdre le contrôle de mes émotions.

Alors il continue :

 _« Je pense que ce serait mieux que se soit eux qui se montrent sur leurs véritable forme »_ dit-il tout simplement.

Comme sur un signal, ils changent de forme et la je suis encore plus choquée : ce sont trois personnes que je ne pensais jamais revoir :

La femme se change en première : elle à les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et des yeux verts émeraudes. Je sens les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues...maman...je lui saute dans les bras...comment ça se fait qu'elle soit encore en vie ? Je croyais qu'elle était morte !

Puis j'entends deux voix qui parlent en même temps comme deux frères ! Et me retourne pour voir un homme brun aux yeux bleus puis un homme châtains avec des yeux gris/bleus.

 _« On ne dit plus bonjour à son papa et son parrains ? »_ Je sursaute en voyant ces deux personnes en face de moi...papa...siri...je les prends dans leurs bras et pleure…

Maintenant une seule question persiste dans mes pensées :

 _« Je croyais que vous étiez morts….alors comment ça se fait que vous êtes en vie ? » d_ emandé-je avec empressement mais ne quittant pas les bras de ma famille…

Ce fut ma maman qui me répondit :

 _« Tom ne nous as jamais attaqué : c'est Dumbledore, il avait lancé un sort de métamorphose sur James et sur moi. Il a essayé de te tuer mais Tom est arrivée très vite et t'a protégé. Le sort s'est affaiblis et s'est retourné contre toi... Dumbledore nous a ensuite capturé et nous as enfermé..on a été délivré juste avant que tu fasses ta soirée avec ma sœur et son mari et nous voilà. »_ Dit-elle

Je pleure et je me laisse bercer par mon père…

 _« Je vous crois maintenant ! »_

* * *

 **BONJOUR/BONSOIR MES FIDELES LECTEURS !** _  
_

 **Je suis ravie de pouvoir poster ce chapitre ! J'espère qu''il vous plaira comme les autres ^^^maintenant vous avez votre réponse pour l'identité de Jazzy, Marc et John !**

 **Celui ma particulièrement inspirée par HP et le prisonnier d'Azkaban !**

 **Je vous dit à très vite pour la suite ^^!**

 **Une review s'il vous plait ! :)**

 **Bisous !**

 **Passer une bonne journée/soirée !**

* * *

 **Redfox : Merci pour ta review en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

 **ladydragonfly : Excuse moi de te répondre que maintenant j'ai cru que ma réponse à été enregistrée et rendu publique mais apparemment non, je te remercie de m'avoir fait remarqué ce qui n'allait pas dans m fic, j'espère que la suite te plait.**


	18. Lili, James et Sirius

Chapitre 16 : Lili, James et Sirius

 **POV LILY**

Je regarde ma fille qui est dans les bras de son père ! Elle ma tellement manqué, combien de temps je me suis demandé ce qu'il était devenu ? Quand Dumbledore est revenue nous narguer en nous disant qu'il avait transformé mon petit ange, mon bébé en fille j'étais en colère mais en la voyant je la trouve très belle !

Je regarde de plus près James me la passe et je sens sa tête venir dans mon cou et respirer mon odeur et sourit, je regarde ensuite mon grand frère de coeur, Severus Rogue, le deuxième parrain de notre fils. Hé oui, en réalité dans les maraudeurs ils étaient plusieurs et du côté de Tom !.

Je lui sourit et me souvient de ce bon vieux temps tous ensemble à s'amuser ! Je me souviens de tout ! Mais Dumbledore a tout gaché ! Pourquoi ? Que fait-il Que se passe-t-il dans sa tête ? En regardant bien, tout le monde pense à la même chose : il est avide de pouvoir, de reconnaissance de gloire et d'argent c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse ! En pensant ainsi je comprend mieux ces agissements envers Aphrodite, elle a une grande force et puissance magique, normal qu'il se soit senti menacé.

C'est un lâche, vraiment et si je l'avais entre les mains, je le torturerais !

Tellement de chose sont passées depuis cette fameuse nuit..je suis incapable de me pardonner de ne pas savoir me battre face à un grand sorcier mais aussi le fait que j'ai laissée mon unique enfant dans une vie de guerre chose que je n'ai jamais voulu faire...comment faire pour nous pardonner ? Dumbledore nous a fait prisonnier ce soir là...et..maintenant qu'elle a eu une vie..j'ai peur d'être une intrus…

Tellement de pensée que je sens une main venir sur ma joue...je relève la tête que j'ai inconsciemment baissée..et voit Aphrodite..

« Pourquoi pleures tu maman ? » Je bloque sur le dernier mot...maman...et mes pleurs redoublent et je la prend sur mes genoux !

 **POV JAMES**

Ma Lily se met soudainement à pleurer sous le regard inquiet de mon cher Harry... non plus maintenant... Aphrodite. Je me sens complètement perdu aussi. Retrouver mon enfant après tout ce temps... Il va falloir réapprendre à être une famille. Tout ça à cause de la folie des grandeurs de Dumbledore.

Je commence à faire les cent pas pour extérioriser ma rage. Il a failli détruire notre famille pour toujours, ce cinglé. Je n'aurai pas de repos tant que cette ordure n'aura pas payé pour ce qu'elle a fait. Tous ceux présents dans cette pièce pensent exactement la même chose, chacun espère être celui qui l'achèvera dans la plus atroce des douleurs.

En attendant, ma famille a besoin de moi. Légèrement calmé, je vais me joindre que ma femme et ma fille partagent en pleurant. Je leur murmure doucement :

 _« chhut, tout va bien. Nous sommes enfin réunis, en famille. Plus rien ne nous séparera. On ne pourra pas revenir aux temps perdus mais l'avenir nous tend les bras. Dès que Dumbledore sera hors d'état de nuire, nous serons libre de faire ce que nous voulons. »_

Je sens ma femme se calmer petit à petit. En souriant doucement, je lui caresse les cheveux . Je suis tellement heureux qu'elle soit mon âme sœur.

En parlant de ça, je jette un coup d'oeil au vampire de ma fille. Je le connais déjà un peu mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter tout de même. Ma fille sera brisée si quelque chose se passe mal. D'un autre côté, le lien calice/vampire est un lien extrêmement fort et puissant. Tout devrait bien se passer.

Sirius s'approche à son tour et se joint au câlin collectif. Cela nous avait tant manqué.

 **POV SIRIUS**

Je fait un gros câlin à toute cette famille qui ma tant manqué puis à mes deux cousines...et on commence a etre tous ensemble...mais je sens que Harry….non Aphi est fatigué..;plus épuisé de toute cette émotion..

Oui, en ce moment même en profite dde ces retrouvailes et d'apprendre à se réapprivoisé et devenir soudé plus que tout au monde.

On verra ce que qui se passera avec Dumbledore mais une chose est sure, qui ne touche pass à notre famille une seconde fois ! FOI DE BLACK !

 **FIN POV SIRIUS**

* * *

 **COUCOU A TOUS !**

 **JE SUIS ENFIN DE RETOUR ET JE SUIS DESOLE D'AVOIR MIS DU TEMPS POUR COMMANDER MON NOUVEAU CHARGEUR D'ORDINATEUR PORTABLE MAIS MAINTENANT QUE JE L'AI AUJOURD'HUI JE VAIS POVOIR REPRENDRE LE COUR DE MA FIC !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plairas !**

 **Laisser une petite review ^^**

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Pandi**


	19. Remus

**Chapitre 17 : Remus**

 **POV REMUS**

Je regarde tristement la photo des maraudeurs. Ils me manquent tous : mes amis et ma meilleure amie Lili...ils ne sont plus là...et Aphrodite qui a disparu maintenant... Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai je fait pour mériter ça ? Et mon compagnon Sirius ? Mon âme sœur ! Il me manque tant... Pourtant, au fond de moi, le lien n'est pas brisé, comme s'il était vivant... mais est-ce moi qui délire ? Non, c'est impossible… mais, pourtant une partie de moi veut croire qu'il est encore en vie. Que faire ? Que croire ? Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même...

Je suis dehors, dans la forêt, essayant de faire un point sur ma vie. J'ai perdu tellement de monde dans cette guerre, tout ceux en qui j'avais une confiance absolu ne sont plus là...Je perds mes repères... non... je les ai déjà perdus, je ne fait que survivre à leurs morts.

J'erre sans cesse, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Quel jour sommes nous ? Je ne sais même pas quand la pleine lune aura lieu. J'aurais mal, très mal, puisque je ne les aurai plus avec moi, mes frères de combat...et surtout mon époux.

Mon doux Sirius, toi qui as fait battre mon cœur, je t'en prie, ou es-tu ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec moi ? Pourquoi je te sens si près mais éloigné en même temps ? Reviens moi, je t'en supplie, sans toi, je ne suis rien...

A force de ressasser, je ne fais même plus attention aux alentours au point que, quand je sens une douleur dans le dos, je m'effondre au sol lamentablement sans rien pouvoir faire.

 **FIN POV REMUS**

* * *

 **Coucou à tous !**

 **Me revoilà après quelques mois d'absences, je suis terriblement désolé j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle pour nous auteurs le syndrome de la page blanche ! J'aimerais vous remercier de votre patience, ainsi que ma correctrice.**

 **Ce chapitre est très cours...donc désolé...! Mais je vais me rattraper pour le prochain !**

 **Laisser une review !**

 **Bisous à tous ! A bientôt !**


	20. NOTE IMPORTANTE

**NOTE : IMPORTANT**

 **Je suis désolé du retard, l prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

 **J'espère que je n'aurais pas autant de retard pour le prochain mais je vous promet rien.**

 **Je vous remercie du fond du coeur de votre patience.**

 **Pandi.**


	21. Remus et Sirius

**Chapitre 18 : Remus et Sirius**

 **POV REMUS**

Je me réveille dans une chambre que je ne reconnais pas. Elle est simple, chic et naturelle.

Cette endroit a été fait en harmonie avec la nature. Je le sens : mon loup est apaisé. Je suis désarçonné par ce sentiment : depuis combien de temps, je ne me suis pas senti aussi serein ?

J'ouvre les rideaux et la fenêtre. Je suis ébloui par la la vue magnifique. Je suis juste en face d'une forêt, quel cadre enchanteur….

Cependant, cela ne me fait pas oublier qu'on m'a assommé, et je me demande qui a pu me faire subir ça.

Je soupire en me rendant compte que je ne vais pas avoir pas de réponse tout de suite.

Frustré, je remarque alors quelque chose de curieux : il fait jour ...Pourtant j'aurais juré qu'on m'avait assommé à la nuit tombée...Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Je suis complètement perdu mais cela ne me surprends pas : après tout depuis leur « mort » je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même !

Tout à coup j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je sens une odeur que je ne pensais jamais ressentir de nouveau ….et mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir… Ce n'est pas possible... et, de peur que se soit un rêve, je refuse de me retourner. Je sens ensuite ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi …

SIRIUS ! Mon amour, mon amant ! Je le croyais mort mais je ne peux me tromper, cette odeur ne ment pas … !

Finalement, je me retourne et je fonds en larme dans ses bras. Le loup en moi est heureux de le revoir, de le sentir...

 _« Pourquoi ? Explique moi, je t'en prie …. »_ Demandé-je.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, d'un côté mon loup est heureux mais l'humain que je suis est contrarié …. j'attends qu'il me réponde, les minutes passent….C'est une bouche conquérante qui vient se poser sur mes lèvres….

 **FIN POV REMUS**

 **POV SIRIUS**

Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre, j'ai été secoué par la tristesse de mon compagnon. Je le comprends parfaitement : pendant près de deux ans, il sentait notre lien lui indiquer j'étais vivant et mort en même temps… Je serai devenu fou aussi si j'avais vécu ça...

Il me demande pourquoi je lui ai fait subir ça. Que lui dire ? Pour te protéger mon loup et pour trouver une solution que tu sois avec nous sans aucune difficulté ?

Tout ceci, je lui dirais... mais pas maintenant. Il est mon essentiel, mon adoré... Il est mien !

Il doit sûrement me haïr... notre amour va-t-il réussir à surmonter ce mensonge que je lui ai fait ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me demander mais pour l'instant, j'essaye de le rassurer. je passe donc la matinée ou plutôt la journée avec mon amour éternel.

Le temps des questions et des réponses viendra plus tard.

Pour le moment, je profite de sa chaleur qui m'a tant manquée.

 **FIN POV SIRIUS**

* * *

 **Je sais je suis terriblement en retard pour cette histoire j'essayerais de me rattraper le plus possible ! Ce chapitres est court mais ne vous inquiétez le prochain sera plus longs pour atténuer votre appétit de cette lecture !**

 **Je ne vous promets rien pour la publication du prochain chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plais toujours !**

 **Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre !**

 **Bisous,**

 **PANDI**


End file.
